


of camps & monsters

by zelocityy



Series: PJO-YOI!! Fusion AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Demigods, Eventually some PJO/HoO characters will appear, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Viktor with a K
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelocityy/pseuds/zelocityy
Summary: Yuuri learned early in life not to chew on pencils. Or to play with superglue. Or to risk his life, annoying his older twin.And he thought it was going to be a good day.Or the Percy Jackson Fusion!AU nobody asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk this was a random idea i came up with bc i've recently been catching up with reading trials of apollo and magnus chase bc school is a bitch aughhahahaj
> 
> hope y'all will like this ♥️

Yuuri learned early in life not to chew on pencils. Or to play with superglue. Or to risk his life, annoying his older twin.

In short, life has taught him many things, which most definitely includes running as fast as you can from a supposed _bystander_ which turned out to be a _half-snake, half-woman creature_.

And he _thought_ it was going to be a good day.

"Run, Yuuri! Hurry!" Mari roared, frustration and exhaustion eating away at her.

"I'm running as fast as I can!"

"Well, you're not trying enough!" Mari bellowed at him, a few feet away from him. Clicking his tongue, Yuuri scowled and yelled, "I'm doing my dang best, alright?!"

It was a relatively peaceful day for the siblings. They had just been strolling around, looking for information on their father's whereabouts when it happened.

Mari, too busy staring at the tiny screen of their emergency cellphone, had walked into a woman. Not just any woman, no- this woman was _huge_.

(Yuuri was way  _beyond_ fat-shaming anyone, but _gods_ , he hadn't seen anyone as big as this woman in his entire life.)

Muttering a quick apology, they shuffled out of her way, thinking that the incident was nothing.

It was not nothing. It was _anything_ but _nothing_.

Catching up to his twin, he retorted, "Besides, isn't _this_ —" he waved frantically at his back, with the monster still on tow, hissing at them aggressively and catching up fast, "all your freaking fault?! I thought we've already made it clear that mobile devices are prohibited?!"

"I had to see Takao's live event, okay?! _Ashley_ called! I didn't think it would end this way!"

A loud roar came from their aggressive company, and Yuuri winced, "Now, what do we do?!"

"Gods, I don't know! Why do _I_ have to think of a plan?!"

Yuuri shook his head and frowned, his pace never faltering, " _Uh_ , because like what I just said, this is all _your_ fault? And besides, _you're_ the older twin! _You_ decide!"

"What?!" Mari replied, tone dripping with incredulity, "Yuuri, for _once_ in your life, make a _decision_ —"

"We are _not_ having this talk again!"

The monster suddenly stopped chasing after them, and hissed, "What annoying little mortal demigods, trying to ignore _me_! Stop right this instant!"

" _Who_ in their right mind would just stop because you asked them to?!" Mari yelled back, scowling, "Come on, Yuuri!"

"I hear you, dammit!"

"You dare go against the mother of all monsters?" The monster-woman growled, "I am Echidna, and you shall _obey_ me!" Echidna started to advance towards them again, trampling everything in her path.

"We wouldn't obey you just because you told us to, crazy snake-woman!" Mari called out. Yuuri frowned, "You pose a threat to our lives, so why the hell would we stop?!"

Panting, Mari started to slow down, wincing in pain, "My legs are starting to ache. Dammit."

"Except for when we actually tire ourselves out, dammit." Cursing under his breath, Yuuri grabbed onto his twin's arm and dragged her alongside himself, running at full-speed, "We need to find something to fight her with!"

"But, _what_?" Mari yelled over the chaos of the streets, it's a freaking wonder how normal people could never seem to grasp what's already happening in front of their faces, "We're just fifteen-year-olds! I don't have a gun, unless—" Mari turned to regard him with a curious look, "Do you have a gun?"

Yuuri sputtered, "What? No!"

Clucking her tongue, Mari frowned, disappointed, "Thought so. We don't even have a baseball bat to hit it with."

Echidna roared in anger, "You dare regard me as an _it_?! _I am Echidna!_ A being much mightier than you puny mortals!"

"Yeah, yeah, _sorry_ ," Mari shrugged disinterestedly, "How the hell do we even get _her_ off our case?!"

Yuuri looked around them. These streets were packed with people and traffic. Not a good place to fight a crazy-snake woman that had possibly come from a game like Dungeons & Dragons. Not to mention that they still don't have anything to fight her with.

They were at a disadvantage, _unsurprisingly_ , really.

Hurriedly turning the corner, the twins were met with an empty street and no bystanders. Perfect for going against hideous monsters with smelly breath.

"We need a weapon _now_ , Mari!" Yuuri yelled, frantically looking around for a possible weapon. "Like what?!"

Yuuri yelped helplessly, " _I-I don't know!_ Like a pen that could turn into a sword or something?!"

"I don't even have a freaking _pen_! What more a pen that turns into a goddamn sword!"

That's when they saw it. A fire hydrant. With eyes widening in pleasant surprise and a matching grin on their faces, Yuuri and Mari nodded. Bounding to a stop in front of the fire hydrant, Mari cheekily called out, "Oh, monster mother!"

Yuuri hurriedly rushed behind Mari and the fire hydrant as Echidna narrowed her eyes at her and bared her teeth, "What is it, you puny little mortal?"

"You look a little..." Mari's eyes twinkled mischievously, " _parched_. Why don't you take a little sip?!"

At that, Yuuri concentrated hard and summoned water, trying to force the hydrant to open.

Emphasis on trying.

"Yuuri! What is-?" Mari turned to him wildly, "Hurry up!" Yuuri concentrated even harder, "I-I can't! It's not working!"

Out of nowhere, an arrow hit the hydrant, breaking it open. Mari yelled, "Now!"

Yuuri gathered his wits again and summoned the water, violently splashing Echidna in the face. The monster wailed in pain, thrown backwards from the sheer force of the water.

Mari winced playfully, "Ooh, that must've hurt."

Yuuri grimaced from where he stood. He really didn't want to be on the receiving end of his sister's wrath. What he could do, his sister could do better. Mari turned to him, and nudged her head towards the nearest alley, "We probably don't have much time! We need to run while she's still unconscious!"

Yuuri nodded, "Right!"

_"No, uh-uh! Wait right there!"_

The pair of twins turned their heads to the direction of the voice, scared out of their minds. Yuuri groaned, "What, not _another_ one? Just when we've almost gotten away from this crazy snake woman!"

"Nah, it's just us."

They turned to their left in surprise. _That was fast_ , Yuuri thought. A tan-skinned teen stood there with two more kids, a bow in hand and an ecstatic grin on his face, "Hi! I'm Phichit Chulanont, and I'm one of your escorts to camp!"

Yuuri and Mari looked at each other, confused, "Camp?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mari and yuuri as twins ♥️ i just love them nahajskw  
> i want to see them bantering and arguing more— they feel like they'd be the perfect tag team am i right or am i right????


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i already had the rough outline for this chapter written out so i was like why not write it out now?? ha, i did and finished it
> 
> ....and now it's practically 4AM.
> 
> such productive. wow much amaze.
> 
> hope i did not disappoint aaaaaa ;;

"So, this camp you're saying is for people like you?" Yuuri asked, a confused frown on his face, "Like _us_?"

Leo de la Iglesia, a boy with brown eyes and medium-length hair and one of the kids with Phichit, nodded. Grinning, he reached for one of his arrows from his quiver, "We've been following you guys since last week."

Yuuri squeaked, "Last week?"

Mari sighed, a blank stare on her face, "That aside, what did you mean by people like us? What exactly are we?"

Phichit laughed and Mila Babicheva, a girl with wavy auburn hair and blue eyes, the last of the group, smiled, "Demigods. We're demigods from Camp Half-Blood."

Mari stared and Yuuri gave a shuddering breath and laughed, "What? You've _got_ to be kidding!" Phichit grinned, "Didn't Echidna tell you earlier? She _called_ you demigods!"

Leo nodded, "Besides, you wouldn't even be able to see Echidna if you were a normal person. Only those who can see through the Mist are us and well, the gods."

"So," Mila's eyes twinkled in expectation, "Who's your godly parent? Tell us, tell us!"

Phichit's eyes glinted in mischief, " _I_ have an idea."

Yuuri shook his head, "We have no idea, sorry," Mari sighed, "Even _Mom_ has no idea. Just said she and Dad had a whirlwind romance one summer in Hawaii and then, _bam!_ Pregnant with twins."

Leo winced, "Must've been hard for her."

"Yeah, well, of course," Yuuri smiled wryly, "All alone in a different country, pregnant with _twins_? But Mom ended up raising us all on her own, she's amazing."

Mari smiled softly, "Yep. She's a great cook, too. Well, chef. Owns her own restaurant by the beach in Cal."

Phichit looked at the twins in confusion, "So, what were you two doing in the city anyway? If you two were looking for your dad, why here? Didn't they meet in Hawaii? Wouldn't it make sense to start there?"

"Mom said our Dad mentioned he lived in New York. That's the only clue we've got," Mari explained, "We flew here to see our aunt Minako, though."

"It's an excuse to get away from school, too, so..." Yuuri shrugged.

Mila nodded slowly, "I get it," Leo gaped, "How did you survive all this time? Every kid that's turned thirteen _needs_ to be claimed! It was part of that agreement Percy Jackson had with the gods!"

"Huh?" Yuuri tilted his head in confusion, "Percy Jackson?"

Phichit waved him off, "It's probably because they were too far from camp and had no way of protecting themselves. They would've attracted monsters like a moth to a flame."

Leo hummed, "Makes sense."

"So, how far is this camp?" Mari looked around lazily, "And if we're all demigods, which godly parent do you all have?"

"Hermes," Phichit grinned, raising a bead necklace from his neck, "God of travelers, merchants, thieves and all that stuff."

Mila snorted, "Be mindful of your wallet around this guy. Not even a lock on the door could keep this little moron from getting inside your cabin and taking every penny in your wallet."

Yuuri subtly touched his back pocket, feeling for his wallet and sighing in relief to find it still there. Man, monsters _and_ thieves, now what?

Phichit pouted, "Like you're any different! You're my sister!"

Leo just laughed as the two continues to banter. Apparently, this happened everyday.

Yuuri didn't know what to say to that without being judge-y. They looked nothing alike.

"They're both from the Hermes cabin," Mari whispered. Yuuri nodded slowly. Now that made sense.

"Well, you're the fastest pickpocketer!" Mila said, shrugging, "Didn't you steal Yurio's wallet in under 3 seconds?"

"What?" Yuuri's eyes widened. He's that fast? He found his hand clutching his back pocket in alarm.

" _Mila!_ " Phichit whined and turned to look at Yuuri in reassurance, "Don't worry, Yuuri! I wouldn't steal from you, ever! I promise!"

Mari turned to look at Leo, "What about you?"

Leo grinned, "Apollo kid. God of the sun, music, healing and prophecies."

" _Ah!_ " Yuuri exclaimed, turning to his twin, "You know, that dude who chased that Daphne chick."

"Ah," Mari nodded. Poor girl got turned into a tree. Leo laughed, "Yeah, well, the laurel ended up as one of Dad's symbols."

"We need a ride," Phichit clicked his tongue, "If only Chiron would let me drive!"

" _Ha!_ Fat chance of that happening," Mila snorted, a grin on her face, "We'd be long _dead_ before we get to camp!"

Before another argument ensues, Mari jumped into the conversation. Yuuri sighed inwardly. _Thank the gods_.

"Hey! We can ask our aunt?" Mari asked, an eyebrow raised, "Her apartment's just right around the corner. Besides, we need to tell her where we're going or Mom will have a heart attack."

"Sounds like a plan," Phichit hummed, " _Team, move out!_ "

"What?"

"I don't know. I've always just wanted to try and say that!"

"Speaking of pens that can turn into a sword- you know, Percy Jackson does have one! It's called Riptide and..."

 

It was just around the corner, and yet it took them thirty minutes to arrive. And five stories of Percy Jackson and his quests to save the world from utter destruction.

He can practically hear Percy's anguished cry of " _no thanks to you, gods!_ "

The poor guy just wanted to play around in camp with all his friends but Hera just had to wipe his memory out and leave him in some unknown place, chased by monsters, where he ended up in a camp that apparently treated his kind (well, Greek demigods) like the scum of the earth.

Wow, so uncool. Way to go, Hera.

The long trip was also no thanks to Phichit and his smoke-bombs. (Poor kid on a bicycle never knew what hit him.)

Just proves how much of a troublemaker Phichit is. From what Yuuri gathered, Mila was the same. Note: _do not mess with the Hermes kids_.

Emphasis on _**DO NOT**_.

One day, you might find yourself with pink hair and blue skin. Leo's been a testify to that.

Mari and Yuuri approached the apartment door, shushing them, "We've got this, okay?"

Ringing the doorbell, all five of them lie in to wait. Once the door opens, Mari and Yuuri chirped out, in unison, a small " _hi_."

Minako was a tall, slender Japanese woman with long brown locks and deep grey eyes with a small mole under her left eye. "Oh, you kiddos are back."

Looking behind them, she eyed their companions curiously, "And you've brought friends, I presume?"

"About _that_ ," Mari took a breath and looked her in the eye, "We need a ride to Montauk."

Minako eyed them with a blank stare, "What?"

 

A sermon, one phone call and an hour later, Yuuri found himself squished between the three other demigods in the backseat of Minako's SUV.

After arguing with Mari on who gets to ride shotgun, it was decided that she gets to sit there because apparently he was born five seconds late.

Which was totally unfair, mind you.

"So," Minako casually started, eyes still trained on the road, "Your dad's a god?"

"Apparently," Yuuri answered and Mari followed up with a drawled out "Yep."

"And all this time, you never told your mom, or me, how monsters followed you around?"

"You really couldn't blame us," Yuuri said apologetically, "We didn't know if you were going to believe what we say or not."

Mari sighed, "Even I still can't believe the things we've seen, and I've seen it alright!"

Minako nodded slowly, trying to piece things together. She glanced at the backseat, "You kids still alive and kicking?"

Phichit grinned, "You betcha, Ma'am!" Mila nudged him and gave him a look, "Ow! You just elbowed me in the chest!"

Leo slowly came closer to the front, "Can we please listen to the music? Otherwise, the sound of those two bickering will be our background music."

Mari snorted and Minako chortled, reaching for the car's radio, "We better tune this up, then."

 

"You can drop us off here, Ma'am!" Phichit announced. Minako stepped on the breaks, slowly coming to a stop... in front of a _strawberry field?_

Minako looked at them, plain uncertainty reflected in her grey eyes, "Are you kids sure you'll be alright out here? Won't there be any wild boars or I don't know, _bears_?"

Yuuri was too busy being in awe to respond to his aunt's concern. Glancing at his sister's reaction, he knows he's not alone. This looked nothing like summer camp, with all the arts and crafts and mandatory camp activities.

_Is that a pegasi-?_

Mila waved her off, "Don't worry, Ma'am! Boars or bears are the least of our worries here!"

Turning, she then grinned and addressed the twins, "Come on, you two! Let's get you home!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....ok im sorry the others will def be in the next chapter
> 
> gods i had to reread my percy jackson and the olympians the ultimate guide for this-- also research on the internet bc i'm rusty as hell i've forgotten so many details bc school took up so much of my supposed reading time aaaaaa but i tried my best ahu
> 
> if there's anything wrong with the details and all please do tell me down in the comments that would be such a great help aaa thank u!! ❤


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did nothing all day but write and laze around  
> so here's the next chap aaaa

"Welcome home-" Leo motioned to his surroundings, grinning wildly, "to Camp Half-Blood!"

Just as they had stepped out of the car, the twins could only gape at their surroundings. What Minako sees as a strawberry farm was far from it.

It was a camp. Not just any regular camp. If your camp had an armory, then that probably isn't _normal_ summer camp.

This camp was anything but ordinary, from what Yuuri could observe. He could see from this distance buildings that looked awfully like ancient Greek architecture. It was like a piece of Greece in America. _Sweet_.

With Phichit in front of the group and Mila and Leo flanking them on the sides, they toured the twins around the area. Let's just say that they did _not_ expect what they saw.

"Woah!" Mari exclaimed, "Are those stables? For what?"

Mila laughed, "For the pegasi, of course!"

Mari just nodded blankly. Apparently, flying horses are not the weirdest things here. _Do they have flying pigs?_

(He had jokingly asked Phichit this, who in turn thoughtfully answered saying, "We don't have flying pigs in camp. But, Percy Jackson did face one after he had fought the Titan Hyperion! It's called the Clazmonian Sow!" What did Percy Jackson _not_ fight?)

Now that they looked around, they could see kids their age riding pegasi on a trail, all in the orange t-shirts that Phichit, Mila and Leo wore.

"This is where we forge the weapons, and that's obviously the armory," Leo explained, motioning to the area closest to us. "Over there is the Arena, and a little over there are the cabins for the campers."

"We really should report back to Chiron before anything else," Phichit said, walking straight to a wooden, big house. "We should head to the Big House first."

_The Big House? It's really called that?_

 

"Chiron!" Phichit called out cheerily, "We're back!"

"Based on your tone, the quest has been a success?"

Mari and Yuuri stared, miffed. The man has horse legs. Holy cow. Or should he have said ' _holy horse_ '? Mari murmured under breath, "centaur." The man ( _centaur?_ ) approached them, a small smile on his lips, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I am Chiron, the camp's activities director."

"I- _uh_ , thank you," Yuuri stuttered out. Mari nodded hesitantly, "We get that we're demigods, but why exactly are we here?"

"Leo," He turned to address Leo who was standing by the door, "Can you prepare the orientation film?"

_Orientation film?_

Mila shook her head, "Sorry, Chiron, but I think the film is not going to help at all."

Chiron's features softened in understanding, "Ah, your parent didn't tell you anything?"

"Mom didn't know a thing," Mari clarified. Frowning, Chiron urged them to take a seat, "She didn't know anything?"

"Nada," Phichit chirped.

Chiron rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "No wonder she allowed you to go looking for your father in New York. Alone."

"It was difficult looking after you two," Chiron added, eyes sparkling with amusement, "The satyrs in-charge of looking after you two at school had a fairly hard time trying to approach you."

 _Satyrs?_ Mila piped up with an explanation, "Satyrs are like them-" pointing out the window, where a pair of half-man, half-goat people walked by, "they're normally tasked with bringing unprotected demigods to camp, but you guys suddenly went off radar, and then we got an Iris Message saying you two were in New York. All our satyrs are out on a mission at the moment, so we had to compromise."

Shrugging, Leo grinned, "We were sent instead. If you were left unprotected, there's a big chance you guys could die."

Chiron smiled warmly, "And you three did an exceptional job of getting them here, safe and sound. Before we finish up here, Phichit-" Phichit nodded, "take them to Cabin Eleven for now. Until they're claimed."

Phichit gave him a cheery salute, "Aye- aye, sir!"

"I'll talk to you two again soon," Chiron gave them one last smile and they were out of the door.

 

Arriving at the cabin area, they were met with dozen of kids out and about.

One was lugging around a heavy-looking sword, another looked like he was running for his life... _oh_ , a guy with a knife just passed them by. Looks like the kid _was_ running for his life.

There was a soft-looking boy with brown hair and chestnut eyes that seemed to tend to the plants out front of Cabin Four. He took one look at our group and he visibly perked up, "Leo! Phichit! Mila! You're all back!"

Phichit laughed as Leo came up to the boy, giving him a small hug, "Don't pretend you actually miss us, Guang Hong! We all know you only missed Leo here," he then proceeded to teasingly wiggle his eyebrows at him.

Guang Hong turned red and pouted, watering pot still in hand, "I did miss you guys! You were gone for a week!"

Mila giggled and ruffled his hair, "We know! Sorry, we just love seeing those cheeks turn red!" Then, her eyes started twinkling in excitement, "Ooh! Guang Hong, these are the new campers! Mari and Yuuri!"

Guang Hong smiled and waved, "Hi! I'm Guang Hong Ji, son of Demeter. Nice to meet you!"

Yuuri instantly liked Guang Hong. He looked like a cinnamon roll who could never hurt a fly. Despite not being strong himself, he had a sudden urge to protect this boy and seeing Mari's fist clench like that, it was with no question that she felt the same. Or maybe she just wanted to squish his cheeks. Mari was like that.

"Hi!" Yuuri smiled, Mari held up a lazy wave, a small smile on her face, "Yo."

"You have an excellent garden here," Yuuri hummed, looking through the flowers. Leaning in for a close look, he took a deep breath and exhaled, "It's been awhile since I've breathed fresh air."

Guang Hong laughed, "Living in the city does that to you."

"Wanna come with, G?" Phichit asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet, "We're going to bring them to Cabin Eleven!"

"Sure!"

 

"You guys are twins, huh?" Guang Hong said thoughtfully, then giggled, "Despite looking alike, you don't _act_ alike! It's just like Mickey and Sara!"

Yuuri glanced at Phichit questioningly. Phichit grinned, "They're kids of Iris. They're twins, too."

Yuuri nodded and Mari snickered, "Yuuri's just too _shy_."

Yuuri looked at his twin and frowned, "Well, you're just too _frank_ ," he countered.

Before their argument could escalate any further, a loud yell stopped them on their tracks. Phichit whistled low, "Here we go again."

Yuuri and Mari looked to the direction of the shouting and found the camp's canoe lake where, close by, a blonde kid was shouting profanities profusely at a guy taller than him. Wow, talk about anger management.

"Screw you! I won the bet!"

The silver-haired guy just laughed good-naturedly and waved him off, "You're a billion years too early to bet against me, Yuri. Why not just admit defeat?"

"Like fuck I'd do that!" The blonde kid, Yuri, his brain helpfully supplied, growled and added, "Like a son of Nike would just _lose_ and admit defeat!"

"Where is your sense of sportsmanship, Yuri?" From what he could see, the silver-haired guy relaxed his stance with his arms crossed over his chest, "Victory will come to those who persevere. That includes admitting defeat when you lost fair and square."

"For the last _fucking_ time: I did not lose!"

Yuuri winced and turned to the people familiar with them, "Is it okay? Leaving those two fighting like that?"

Phichit waved him off, "Oh, it's okay! Yuri always fights off anyone who says he lost. It's a kid of Nike thing."

Mari watched closely, anticipation apparent on her features. Yuuri rolled his eyes. Of course his twin would find this absolutely entertaining.

Since the others said those two would be okay, Yuuri relaxed and just waited for his companions.

Until the blonde kid had enough of the guy's teasing and decided it was a good idea to take the guy out for a swim by kicking him into the canoe lake.

Everyone was shocked. Before Yuuri could comprehend what he was doing, he was suddenly in front of the lake and throwing his shirt and his glasses off before jumping down into the water. Phichit gasped, yelling, "Yuuri!"

Mari waved him off, "Hey, he's going to be okay."

"What?" Mila looked at her in concern, "We've lived by the beach all our lives. We swim as a sport. It's alright," Mari reassured them.

 

Yuuri swam down the lake, squinting a bit. The waters are getting dark. The sun was almost setting, after all. He had to hurry. Then, he saw it. A glimpse of silver hair.

He was swimming, alright, just not fast enough.

Yuuri immediately swam to him and clutched his arm. Surprised, the silver-haired guy turned to look at him and he was met with icy blue eyes. Before he could wax poetic and lose himself in the intensity of those eyes, Yuuri snapped out of his thoughts and swam upward as fast as he could.

Heaving the guy up, Yuuri swam as hard as he can for the both of them. It wasn't easy, supporting a body that's twice his size, because for some reason, the guy stopped swimming altogether. Maybe he had an injury!

He could feel his muscles strain against the weight and that's when saw the light getting closer. They were almost there!

Emerging from the lake's waters, Yuuri wasn't even out of breath. He propped up the silver-haired guy who looked to be fully conscious, just strangely dazed.

" _Viktor!_ " A guy with two-toned blonde and brown hair and hazel eyes came running to them, helping them out of the water, "What the hell were you doing, not swimming out of the lake?!"

Yuuri stood up, Phichit is immedicately by his side, frantically pressing a towel to his head, "What were you doing, Yuuri? You could have been hurt!"

Yuuri just laughed nervously, and took a hold of the towel bringing it to his face, "I can't possibly get hurt swimming. It would be totally uncool for a swimmer to get hurt like that."

"Still!" Phichit pouted, Guang Hong brought another towel over, "Here, Viktor."

Viktor wordlessly took the towel, his eyes still trained on his savior. Yuuri removed the towel and faced the guy who came for Viktor, "Maybe you should check for any injuries. He stopped shortly after I got to him."

He just nodded and smiled in relief, "Thank you for saving him. This guy's a real airhead."

Yuuri waved him off with a small smile, "It's okay, really. We were watching from afar and I was getting concerned when suddenly, he was thrown into the lake."

"I'm Chris, by the way. Christophe Giacometti, son of Aphrodite," he introduced, "And this is Viktor Nikiforov. Son of Zeus."

"I'm Yuuri Katsuki," Yuuri replied and motioned to Mari, who was just beside Phichit, "And that's my twin, Mari. We're new and just got here."

Mari raised a lazy hand to say her greetings, "Hey."

Chris nodded, a grin on his face and propped the still dazed Viktor's arm over his shoulder, "I'll just have this guy change clothes and checked out."

Leo nodded, "Bring him over to our cabin with a change of clothes. I'll be there to check on him."

Nodding, Chris smiled again, "Thanks, Leo! And you too, Yuuri."

"Sure," Yuuri nodded, a faint smile on his face, "I hope you get well, Viktor."

Viktor just stared at him with that same bizarre look he had since he looked into his eyes under the waters of the lake.

And Yuuri didn't know what that look means, but he knew it was completely welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wanted viktor to be an aphrodite kid and be chris's brother so they'd get to hoe around but then that would make this fic less serious than i intended it to be??? so yeah nskajdk
> 
> i made yurio a nike kid bc he's really competitive in nature (as u all saw in the anime itself) and i really want to see him getting extra competitive abt anything and everythinggg
> 
> who do u think are the godly parents of the other skaters??? tell me in the comments below!! ❤


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha finally got around to finishing this chapter aaaaa enjoy reading peeps!!
> 
> also omg dID ANY OF U WATCH THE YURI!!! ON CONCERT EARLIER???? AAAAA SCREAM WITH ME WE'RE GETTING THE MOVIE THIS 2019 I CAN'T-- HOW BLESSED IS OUR FANDOM RIGHT???

After getting settled into the cabin, Phichit decided it was time that they had an actual talk about what they actually do around camp.  
  
At first, Yuuri thought maybe they could make their own armors and ride pegasi or learn archery, but then he heard about Harley from the Hephaestus cabin. That kid was a nightmare, apparently.  
  
Suggesting a three-legged death race inside Daedalus' labyrinth which apparently continued to grow to lengths unknown and ~~rigged~~ _filled_ with all kinds of traps and dangers like chainsaw Frisbees (no thanks to Harley).  
  
Yuuri was horrified. Who knew summer camp could be so dangerous? Then again, this _wasn't_ normal summer camp.  
  
On the other hand, Mari looked amazed at the prospect of heavy iron orbs falling from the ceiling in a maze that you don't know what even leads to. "Will we have that game any time soon?" She asked, a serious look on her face.  
  
"Hopefully, not anytime soon," Phichit only shuddered. "Anyway, what's really fun is Capture the Flag!"  
  
Capture the Flag, according to Phichit, was a camp tradition. It was played every Friday and every camper, with the exception of those that are injured, are required to play. The campers are grouped into two teams and will attempt to take each other's flags.  
  
Yuuri didn't have a problem with the game, per se. It was the fact that it was played in the forests, with monsters and weapons. Again, Mari seemed mildly excited at the idea of wielding a weapon.  
  
_How were they twins?_  
  
Apparently, everyone takes Capture the Flag here seriously, but not enough to kill. Though that was probably because of the rules, Phichit reasoned to them. There was once a close call during the game, and Chiron had to temporarily call the whole thing off. The Ares kids protested, of course, but it was apparently _their_ fault the kid got hurt, so they were ignored.  
  
The kid ended up with a severed finger, which the Apollo kids tried hard to re-attach, much to their success.  
  
It was a relief to know that Leo and his siblings could re-attach any of his severed limbs, if ever it got to that point. Yuuri was relieved, for now.  
  
Mila joined them shortly, piping in with her own gossip. How she found Chris and his boyfriend from the Hephaestus cabin canoodling near the lake at midnight. How Yuri, who Yuuri remembered as the kid who kicked Viktor down the lake, almost ' _accidentally_ ' severed the head of JJ from the Ares cabin because he apparently ' _ruined his fucking sleep with his annoying laughter_.'  
  
Mila shrugged, "I didn't think it was _accidental_. His heart has a special place for those who he especially hates, namely JJ. He probably just wants the guy to rot in Tartarus for annoying him his whole life."  
  
In the last two minutes before they headed off for dinner that evening, he learned that Yuko and Takeshi were the oldest campers (age-wise) and also, the oldest couple, Guang Hong and Leo has a thing going on but neither says anything about it, and that he should stay away from Sara Crispino if he didn't want a psychotic older twin brother hawking his every move when he so much as steps into the same room as he and his sister.  
  
Heading off to the mess hall, they were greeted by Leo, who was already eating with his siblings, "Well, aren't you guys late?"  
  
Phichit shrugged, "We had to gossip, you know. And we _had_ to have them wear the camp t-shirt for the first time! Doesn't it suit them?"  
  
Yuuri had traded his slightly damp blue shirt and absolutely drenched jeans from earlier with the orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. He had also ditched his wet pair of converse and slipped into his sneakers. Because of his impromptu swimming trip earlier, his hair was still wet and he had compromised by slicking back his hair, with his glasses placed on the slope of his nose.  
  
The shirt was form-fitting. He was so thankful that Mari had the foresight to sign him up for the male swim team back in Cal. If he had to wear something _this_ form-fitting... Yuuri shuddered.  
  
(Phichit giggled and whispered, "I can _definitely_ see some girls from the Aphrodite cabin checking you out." From the corner of his eye, he saw a gaggle of girls whispering wildly and giggling, pointedly looking at him. Yuuri just wanted to sink into a hole and never show his face ever again.)  
  
Mari had done the same, forgoing her earlier outfit of a black graphic t-shirt and ripped jeans. She decided to let her partially bleached blonde locks down from her usual headband and had done it up in a simple braid. She wore a pair of denim shorts along with the orange camp shirt. To finish the outfit off, she wore her signature black boots.  
  
Mila nudged Mari playfully, "It seems like _some_ of the boys are giving you some attention."

True enough, a bunch of guys from several tables were ogling his sister. He frowned, then shuddered. Good luck to them.  
  
Mari shrugged, "Not really interested."  
  
Leo shook his head at Mila, grinned and gave them both a thumbs-up, "Looking great, guys!"  
  
They both smiled and said their thanks before Phichit and Mila started hauling them off to get food. After gathering their own plate of food, they sat at the Hermes table, already full of chatter and laughter.  
  
"Here, sit here you two," Phichit offered them some seats and he and Mila sat across from them. "How are you two liking camp so far?"  
  
Yuuri hummed, "It's amazing here, but if I can be honest, I don't feel _exactly_ safe knowing there's a forest nearby that houses monsters," he admitted.  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Mila reassured him, "The Mist keeps them off the camp areas and away from the borders. No one has gotten harmed in there!"  
  
"Uh, _no_ ," Phichit frowned, "Remember when Meg McCaffrey and Apollo went in there? And how Austin and the others almost died?"  
  
Mila gasped, "Oh, yeah."  
  
Yuuri just stared at them blankly and proceeded to bite into his food. What a reassuring talk they've just had. He feels so comforted. So _relieved_.  
  
Mari coughed, trying to get their attention, "Well, _anyway_ , do we have a schedule to follow here?"  
  
Mila perked up, "We do actually! We have different classes going on every week of the day! We've got weapon-making, archery, Greek Mythology and the like," she explained, shoving a spoonful of her food. "Also, you probably should save a bit of food for the offerings-"  
  
"We do weapon-making with the Hephaestus cabin down at the Forge."  
  
They all simultaneously raised their heads to the guy who just joined in. Chris gave a sultry smile and a hello. Phichit jumped in his seat, " _Chris!_ You're here!"  
  
"You look curious about something, mon ami," Chris said amusedly, "Care to spare us a few details?"  
  
Phichit grinned, stood from his seat and slung an arm over Yuuri's shoulder, pulling him in for a one-armed hug, "Is Yuuri _really_ a hot topic among the girls over at your cabin?"  
  
Yuuri squeaked, " _Phichit-_ "  
  
"Oh, yes, of course," Chris drawled, a slight smirk on his face, "But, I know another cabin- well, _camper_ \- that seems to be undeniably _receptive_ to your charms-"  
  
" _Chris!_ " Viktor came barging in, slinging an arm over his friend's shoulder and a threatening smile on his face, "There you are, my friend!"  
  
Chris looked at him with an oblivious face, like he was onto something but pretending he wasn't. It looked so _fake_ that Viktor looked like he wanted to take him flying and drop him off twenty feet off the ground. Yuuri just looked plain confused. Mari just shook her head while Mila and Phichit tried to keep their laughter in check.  
  
"Why, I don't know what you're on about, mon ami," Chris denied, a secret smile on his face, "Putting that aside, don't you have anything to _say_ to your savior?"  
  
Yuuri's cheeks reddened at that. He really didn't expect anything from him, but Viktor seemed to have realized where exactly he was and what he had to do. He grew silent, his cheeks equally red. Coughing, he muttered under his breath, " _Right_..."  
  
He turned to Yuuri, and smiled, "Thank you for saving me earlier. Since I haven't properly introduced myself," Viktor picked up his hand and gave it a fleeting kiss, " _Again_ , my name is Viktor Nikiforov, son of Zeus. A _pleasure_ to meet you, Yuuri Katsuki."  
  
By now, Yuuri's face has turned fifty shades red in the span of a minute. Mari was hiding her snickers while Mila and Phichit were freaking out. As in fangirl-crazy freak out. (They were hitting each other on the arm and profusely whisper-screaming, " _This is something I never thought I needed!_ " " _OTP for life!_ ")  
  
Yuuri didn't even know what _half_ of those words mean, and why the guy he saved was suddenly kissing his hand, but he just didn't have the capacity to wonder and comprehend that.  
  
Like the _awkward, loveable idiot_ Yuuri was, he just kept bumbling instead of giving a comprehensible reply. Even if this guy did like Yuuri a little bit, he would be turned off by his awkwardness by now, Yuuri thought sadly.  
  
Instead of dropping his hand in dismay, Viktor did the _exact opposite_. He squeezed his hand and chuckled, "You are so _adorable_ , Yuuri. I _can_ call you that, right?" His eyes shone hopefully. Yuuri could only nod in response and bow his head in embarassment.  
  
" _Yay!_ " Viktor smiled, a heart-shaped grin on his face. Chris coughed and suddenly they felt the dozens of eyes trained on them, "Have you finished your food, Viktor?"  
  
Viktor's face faltered, "Oh. No." Chris sighed and took his arm and tugged him away. Viktor pouted and looked back, "I'll see you at the Volleyball League, Yuuri!"  
  
"O-okay!" Yuuri called out after him, his cheeks still undeniably warm.  
  
Wait, Volleyball League?  
  
"Wow," Mari whistled, "Not even a day in camp and you've got yourself a potential boyfriend-"  
  
" _Mari!_ "  
  
There was, suddenly, a loud ruckus. Yuuri and Mari immediately turned to the noise, only to sed Chiron standing beside a woman with a startlingly frizzy red hair and green eyes. Her freckled face only added to her attractiveness as she kindly smiled down at everyone. Phichit gasped and yelled, " _Rachel!_ "  
  
The girl who turned out to be named Rachel turned to Phichit and squealed, " _Phich!_ " Phichit hurriedly ran to her and gave her a hug. Yuuri turned to Mila and murmured a ' _who is she?_ ' Mila just replied with a ' _you'll find out, sooner or later_.'  
  
Now that's gotten Yuuri curious.  
  
"Good evening, campers," Chiron greeted as he addressed everyone in the dining pavilion, "As you can all see, our oracle, Rachel, is back and she will be staying here for a while."  
  
From what Yuuri heard from Phichit, an oracle is like a seer. They were clairvoyant, and were the ones responsible for prophecies. Without prophecies, there would be no quests. It's not unheard of for an oracle to be at camp without anything drastic going on, so Yuuri wasn't all that worried.

It's not like someone like him would be picked to go on a quest or something, right? _Right?_  
  
"On another note," Chiron started, "We have two new campers joining us today! Let's all welcome Mari and Yuuri Katsuki!"  
  
Mari stood up and nudged her twin brother to do the same, giving a lazy wave and a grin. Yuuri shyly gave a wave of his own, much to the adoration of the Aphrodite kids. "They will both be staying in Cabin Eleven for now, as they have not yet been claimed."  
  
Chiron then clapped, "Then, after a few minutes of rest, we will be starting shortly with our Volleyball League!"  
  
Cheers from the ecstatic campers resounded in the dining pavilion. The Ares kids, led by who Yuuri guessed as JJ, started banging on their tables and chanting out, " _Ares! Ares! Ares!_ "  
  
Not wanting to be outdone and just completely annoyed at how obnoxious JJ sounded, Yuri ( _Plisetsky_. Really, Yuuri did not know _how_ to address the kid.) hopped onto the Nike table and started a vulgar inspirational speech about how ' _so much fucking awesome_ ' they are, as compared to the Ares kids, and how they would ' _bash their heads in and sever their limbs one by one until they breathe no more_.'  
  
Really, since Yuuri has gotten to know the kid, he's starting to doubt if he really is a son of Nike. Yeah, _sure_ , he's competitive, alright, but with the vulgarity and the violent tendencies, none of it is helping his case right now. He's starting to sound like one of those Ares kids mad with bloodlust during the Battle of Manhattan.  
  
Phichit hurried over back to the table, dragging Rachel along. He beamed, "Mari! Yuuri! This is Rachel! The Oracle of Delphi!"  
  
Mari smiled lazily, "Hey," as Yuuri waved, a small smile on his face, "Hi, it's nice to meet you."  
  
Phichit turned to Rachel, "They're the twins I just told you about!"  
  
Rachel seemed to have went silent, her expression unrecognizable. Yuuri's smile faltered. What was wrong?  
  
As if remembering her manners, Rachel's expression turned sunny, "Hi! I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, but you can call me Rachel!"  
  
Yuuri nodded hesitantly and Mari's eyes narrowed. What was that about?  
  
Mila started, "Ah! We have to prepare for the Volleyball League!"  
  
Phichit's eyes widened, "We need to defend our championship!"  
  
Rachel laughed and turned to the twins, "The Hermes Cabin's been winning for two months in a row! You guys have to at least take it easy on the other cabins," she teased.  
  
"No way!" Phichit gasped.  
  
"We're going to win," Mila swore, "I need to see that angry look on Yuri's face again. Ha, _priceless_."  
  
"You really are my sister."  
  
Phichit gave Mila a high-five, then gasped loudly, and promptly decided to grasp her wrist and run off saying, "I just forgot- we didn't get to put paint in JJ's boot- _I-I mean_ , we need to tell the others to get ready, yeah! See you back at the cabin, you two!"  
  
Yuuri gaped. Did they just really leave them? For a prank they _forgot_?  
  
Mari sighed, "Let's go, Yuuri." Nodding, Yuuri turned to follow, "Ah, wait!"  
  
They both turned to face Rachel, an apologetic smile on her face, "I'm really sorry, about earlier... I was just- _taken aback_ , I guess."  
  
Mari raised a brow, "About what?"  
  
She hesitated, "I can't exactly tell. I just got a really weird vibe all of a sudden. I'm sorry if I offended you two in any way," with a kind smile, she added, "it _really_ won't happen again! Promise!"

An oracle suddenly getting weird vibes didn't seem like a good omen, but Yuuri didn't think it had anything to do with them. It would be more surprising if they had anything to do with it, really.  
  
Yuuri nodded, a smile already in place, "It's okay! We were just wondering why the sudden change in your expression, is all! We weren't really offended, right Mari?"  
  
Mari shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Rachel smiled again and turned to leave, waving, "Thank you and I apologize, again! I'll see you guys at the league, okay?"  
  
"Bye!" Yuuri called out as Mari waved.  
  
Guess they had a volleyball game to play tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's rachel dare!!!!! yaysies! i decided it would be a heckful of fun if we not just mention the characters of PJO and HOO but also include them in a way to the story!!! so expect some cameos here and there sometime soon waaaa
> 
> ...and yes i am well aware that i haven't really introduced who mari and yuuri's godly parent is. some have already started giving their cents on this so if u want to join in on the fun, feel free to tell me ur ideas and opinions on the fic in the comments! i love hearing all about ur ideas!! i also use those ideas to incorporate in the story anyway~ again, thank u so so much for the continued support and love u guys give to this fic! when i first started it, i doubted i would be able to write something as big as this monster, but the support and love u guys give this is a huge help and i really am starting to enjoy writing this as much as i hope u guys are enjoying to read it!! and i'm sorry, but i might be late in uploading the next part bc i really do need to finish the hammer of thor book aaaa i got it as a gift on my birthday LAST YEAR and i haven't read a lick of it until today my gods hzbajdj but i will try my best to write as much as i can and as fast i can!! *fingers crossed*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i took a long damn time writing this aughahvah  
> tbh i'm not really satisfied with it idk what's wrong and how i can fix it ;; so if anyone has an idea PLS DO TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS i'd appreciate that so so much!!

Everyone did not expect what they had coming. So far, the Katsuki twins had all of them gaping. Apparently, they weren't only just a bunch of swimmers. They were also absolute _champs_ at volleyball. They should've expected it, anyway. They lived by the beach- they probably played volleyball everyday.

Currently, Yuuri and Mari, along with Mila teamed up with the Athena cabin. A broody attractive guy with thick eyebrows, Seung Gil Lee, joined the team with two of his siblings, a slight grimace on his lips. He definitely did _not_ want to be here. The crease in his eyebrows said it plenty. Or maybe it's just the scowl he gave Phichit when he called him ' _Seungie_.'

Thanks to Seung Gil's strategical prowess and their teamwork, they've managed make it work somehow. Phichit has taken it upon himself to hype up the crowd during the game, which Yuuri, for one, thinks as distracting. "Go Yuuri! _Whoo!_ Make our cabin proud!" Faltering at the look the Athena kids beside him were giving him, he added, " And I _guess_ the Athena cabin too."

Yuuri ended up serving the ball and hitting Mari on the head because of Phichit's impromptu cheer dance routine.

He was scared to death.

" _Ow_ , Yuuri!" Mari yelped, glaring at her twin. "It was all Phichit's fault!" Yuuri defended, and Phichit gasped mid-somersault, "I did no such thing!" Yuuri rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean _you_ hit Mari with the ball," he explained, "I meant you made _me_ lose focus and hit _her_ with the ball."

"Oh," Phichit looked thoughtful, before grinning sheepishly, " _Oops?_ "

Seung Gil sighed heavily, a frown etched on his face, "Can we just get back to the game?"

"Yeah!" Mila called out, "Shut up and sit down, Chulanont!"

"You want a fight, Babicheva?"

Mari called them both off and nudged her head at Yuuri, indicating for him to go on with his serve.

Breathing deep, Yuuri closed his eyes. Once he felt that he was concentrated enough, he bounces the ball twice, threw it in the air and spiked it across the court. The ball passed the net effortlessly.

Isabella, who Yuuri found out was JJ's girlfriend, barely received the ball, "One touch!"

"Ah, I've got it!" Leo ran for the ball and tossed it close to the net.

"Here!" Lou Ellen, who introduced herself to the twins prior to the game as Hecate's cabin counselor, ran to the net, jumped high and spiked it over the net. Everyone's eyes were peeled now.

Mari jumped to spike the ball and yelled, "Mine!"

The ball was blocked by two spikers. Mila ran, "Seung Gil!" She received the ball and aimed it perfectly to Seung Gil who acted as the team's setter. Seung Gil remained poised, waiting for the ball, "Now!"

(That was the first time he had heard Seung Gil being loud; not that Yuuri had been in camp long enough to warrant such a sight.)

Yuuri knew what that meant. Everyone didn't think twice and started running for the ball, as if everyone of them was the spiker.

Phichit started cheering, his voice still the loudest Yuuri has ever heard in his life. (Well, second to Minako when she starts cheering for the figure skaters on TV.) "Go Team Seventeen! Whoo!" Collective groans were heard all around. "What do you think? Seventeen, because Cabins Eleven and Six? Huh? Huh? No? Okay." Yuuri inwardly cringed.

The Apollo-Hecate cabin looked gobsmacked. Everyone jumped at their own pace, swinging their arms for a spike, as Mari ultimately spiked the ball.

The ball just sailed over their heads. They were too busy being shocked. No one had tried to block the spike.

When they did come back to their senses, the crowd had already went crazy. Yuuri's just amazed they actually pulled that off. Mila said it was called a synchronized first-tempo attack, and that she watched it from some _Anime_. He didn't know how in Tartarus Seung Gil managed to teach it to them before the game, but they had managed.

Man, Athena kids are hella scary.

Long story short, they won against the Apollo-Hecate cabins, and now they were having the Campfire Sing-Along. JJ was not pleased by the lost of his girlfriend, but proceeded to _literally_ sing her praises anyway. Yuri, who sat beside the twins, snorted in disbelief at JJ's ' _fucking whale noise of a singing_.'

Yuri guffawed and pointed at JJ in the face, "You think that's fucking singing? You sound like a _dying whale_!"

JJ looked at him smugly, "At least I actually try to sing, Plisetsky. What about you?" He laughed, "You're not actually _tone-deaf_ , are you?"

Then, he gave Yuri a smirk, "Or are you just scared?"

JJ issued a challenge, and Yuri was too much of a kid of Nike to refuse. After that, Yuuri didn't know what happened. All of a sudden, Yuri had dragged Leo along, and some of his siblings to play accompaniment for him. In actuality, Yuri did have a great voice. There was no denying who won this contest.

You've got to hand it to JJ, though. The dedication he had to actually rope in a band to write a song about him being King is just plain amazing. (And amusing. Maybe a little obnoxious, but Yuuri _wasn't_ Yuri, so...)

After the contest, Leo had made Yuri a honorary member of their band.

What a night. Speaking of Campfire Sing-Alongs, didn't Viktor say he'd be here?

"Hey, Yuu," Mari grinned, "They have s'mores! Come on!" Yuuri came along, of course. _Because s'mores_.

He didn't know if he should have come or not after coming along though, because now he knew where Viktor and Chris are. It was impossible to ignore them at this point, really, when Chris was literally looming over their heads.

Chris had dragged over a chair and stood over them all, a grin on his face, "Hi guys! As you all know, I am Christophe Giacometti-"

Viktor was tugging Chris, a frantic look on his face, "Chris, _no-_ get down from there!"

 _Okay, what was up?_ By that time, everyone had their eyes on them. "And I am so proud to announce that my forever friend, confidante, my _beau_ \- second only to _you_ , of course, my love," winking at a guy from the Hephaestus cabin, he grinned, "the one and only, _Viktor Nikiforov_ is **finally** in interested in someone and-"

The girls from Aphrodite cabin had their own opinions, and Yuuri didn't know what to make of them. Some had started groaning in disappointment, and while Yuuri found it understandable, some had started looking around suspiciously. As if looking for the very person the kid of Zeus was interested in.

Poor person, really.

Whatever Chris had to say, Viktor did not find it amusing. He hurriedly pushed Chris down the chair. Yuuri had to wince; good thing there was grass to fall on. Viktor scrambled up the chair and yelled, " _What he meant was!_ "

Mari, who was standing beside him, snorted, "What is that dork doing?"

Indeed. What in Tartarus' name is he doing?

Viktor just looked sheepish now, his once perfectly coiffed silver hair, disheveled. "He-he meant-" Chris, who was now sitting on his butt on the ground, chuckled to himself, looking obviously proud of himself. Viktor looked, for the second time that day, ready to kill his friend. Yuuri just felt bad for the guy.

"Shut up, old man!" Yuri stomped on over and kicked the chair he was stepping on. Chris, who had amazing reflexes, moved as fast as he can. Viktor fell unceremoniously to the ground, whining and pouting, "Yuratchka! How mean!"

Yuuri could do nothing but stare blankly at the aftermath. What in Tartarus' name just happened?

After that, Chiron had prompted them all to take their s'mores and settle in front of the fire. The Apollo cabin were preparing to start the Sing-Along.

Yuuri would like to say that the Campfire Sing-Along went smoothly after all the incidents, but judging from what Phichit and Mila told them about this camp, Camp Half-Blood isn't a summer camp for demigod teens for nothing.

But, Mari seemed to be enjoying her s'mores while watching two kids from Ares beat each other up with random sticks they found nearby. At least his twin was enjoying her night. Yuuri could only rub his temples and sigh. Oh, look. They were chucking it at each other now.

Really, what a night, gods.

  
When they got back to the cabin, everyone had crashed onto their bunks. It was total silence, and it slightly threw Yuuri off. You couldn't blame the guy for being wary of it; he was staying in the Hermes cabin for the gods' sake! These guys can play games on you in their sleep.

You never know what really goes on in Cabin Eleven. If you did have a chance, seriously, you wouldn't want to know.

Yuuri settled in his bunk, sighing deeply. In one day, he was chased around the city by an insane monster, found out his Dad was a god, brought to a camp for demigods like him and his sister, met a _centaur_ for the first time in his life, saved a guy from drowning in a lake, met an oracle for the first time, and had just won the camp's Volleyball League.

The most normal thing he's done here at camp was play volleyball. Even the Sing-Along was crazy. His head was starting to spin. He glanced over to his sister. Mari was already asleep. Kudos to his sister for being comfortable already, while he gets himself worked-up for _absolutely nothing_. Gods, having anxiety sucks!

Yawning, Yuuri turned over to his side and closed his eyes. Willing his head to just shut up, he felt his eyes give way to the exhaustion, with the sound of the light breeze in the trees lulling him to sleep.

  
_Gasping, Yuuri looked around. **Where am I? This does not look like camp.**_

_It was dark, and the place smelled horrible. Straining his eyes, Yuuri saw... **a dead sheep?**_

_**Oh gods, no. Please don't be a dead sheep. Please don't be a dead sheep.** Standing face-to-face with the supposed dead-sheep, Yuuri took a small peek, and let out a relieved sigh. It was just a sheep statue. He started to hyperventilate. **No. Calm down, Yuuri. You can do this. You're okay!**_

_There was a large crash and thunder crackled. Yuuri jumped in place and kept his yelp in, because whatever made that crash was not happy. Neither does he want to get hurt, or worse, **die**._

_Yuuri peered through the nearby wall. Touching it, he realized that it wasn't a wall. It was a boulder. Looking around again as the thunder continued to crack, Yuuri discovered he wasn't in a big, dark room. He was in a **cave**. Glancing out the nearby opening to the cave, he could see the dark sky and the ocean. It was storming hard._

_Just where is he?_

_There was another loud thud, and this time, a pained yell followed after. Yuuri's heart picked up. That was a person._

_His eyes immediately sought out the sound, only to find a dark-haired guy pinned to the floor, groaning in pain, by a huge giant-like monster. He was bleeding over his head and his lip was busted. The giant did not look friendly, or he just learned how to stand intimidatingly like that from a power pose seminar. Yuuri was sure there was one in New York just last week. He just didn't know if the giant got the memo and went. "It's been five days since we have retrieved you, boy! Where is the sword, child of Hephaestus?"_

_The guy just spat on the giant's shoe, frowning, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Polyphemus."_

_Polyphemus just laughed mockingly and removed his foot, turning around to face the cave's opening and that's when he saw it. He had only one eye. Yuuri wondered how life worked for him. Did he have difficulty doing things? What did glasses for the one-eyed giants look? "Oh, but I think you do! You are not exactly like my kind, revered as the great builders, but you are the one we need. You have **his** sword."_

_"Too bad; you're not getting anything from me."_

_Polyphemus stormed to him, and grabbed him by the shirt. Yuuri looked on in nervousness. What was going on? Who was this kid? He obviously needed help! The one-eyed giant threw him into a cell and sneered, "You have four days, boy. If you don't give us the sword, you will die. All of your friends will die."_

  
Gasping and out of breath, Yuuri woke up with a start. He was sweating bullets- looking out the window, it was still dark. His dream did not look good; _he needed to tell somebody._

Shaking Mari awake, he whispered, "Mari. I _need_ to tell you something!"

Mari groaned, rubbing her eyes warily, "Yuuri, _what-?_ Did you have a nightmare again? Really? _Dude_ , you're fifteen already! Some random monster won't come for you in your sleep."

Yuuri felt his cheeks start getting warm. "No! I don't think it's a nightmare, but..." Breathing deeply, he said, "I _dreamt_ of a kid, just like us, being held hostage by some one-eyed giant in some cave somewhere!"

Mari just stared at him blankly, "Look, Yuuri, are you _serious_? I need my sleep, okay?"

Groaning, Yuuri hit her with a pillow as quietly as he could and whisper-yelled, "I'm not joking! The giant said something like ' _if you don't give us the sword, you will die. All your friends will die._ ' I don't joke about stuff like this!"

Mari's face turned serious, "Do you know the name of the kid?"

"No," Yuuri admitted, "I do know he's from the Hephaestus cabin."

"Good," Mari nodded, then started to lie back down her bunk and under her sheets, "Let's talk to Chiron about this in the morning." Yuuri just nodded and tried to relax in his own bunk, lying down. After a moment of silence, Mari called out hesitatingly, "Hey, Yuu?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to be okay."

"Of course."

He's going to make damn well sure they're going to be okay. ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....and the plot thickens!  
>  i really don't get myself-- i don't want to complicate the story, but i just made the story a bigger monster than it originally was supposed to be :) look at that smiley face, just mocking me right now. (while writing this week, i managed to read the last two books of magnus chase and they were so good dammit!!!!!) anyway, i hope y'all still liked this trainwreck of a chapter and thank you for reading!! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was one heck of a chapter. my god, if y'all only knew how hard it was to write this aaaa :( (i still enjoyed writing tho) but anything for u guys!! waaaa i hope u enjoy reading this ♡

It took everything in Yuuri not to just sprint up to Chiron first thing in the morning and blurt out what he just dreamt of last night.  
  
He did not feel any better even after sleeping off the dream that morning. It just made him feel queasy, and his stomach felt like that one time he and Mari had been left by their Mom for the weekend, only eating pizza for breakfast, lunch and dinner. You can guess how that one ended.  
  
(If not _one_ of them learned how to make their Mom's specialty Katsudon, then they're both doomed for life.)  
  
Mari had managed to wrangle him into making himself a bit presentable before running headfirst into the centaur that early in the morning.  
  
It seemed that no one thought of waking them up because they were the last ones out the door. "Maybe they thought we needed the rest," Mari shrugged, the embodiment of lax, "We did find out we were demigods and almost got trampled by a crazy snake woman yesterday."  
  
It made perfect sense, except... Yuuri's _gut_ was telling him otherwise. There was something different at play today. He just didn't know what, and he didn't know if he ever wanted to find out.  
  
Arriving at the mess hall, Phichit greeted them with a somber-looking face, "Hey guys."  
  
Yuuri fixed him with a concerned look, "Are you okay, Phichit? You don't look fine at all. Bad morning?"  
  
Phichit looked around anxiously and leaned in as if to whisper to the twins, "Actually," he bit his lip, "Last night, Chris dis-"  
  
A loud voice demanded their attention, booming, "I have an urgent matter to discuss at hand, campers."  
  
The chattering immediately died down and Phichit silently sat back properly, face still downtrodden. "As some of you already know," Chiron started, a grimace on his face, "Fellow camper Christophe Giacometti from the Aphrodite Cabin has been reported missing since this morning."  
  
Yuuri's stomach dropped. What if it was _Chris_ in his dream-? Then, he visibly relaxed again. No way it could be him. The guy had dark hair rather than Chris' blonde locks.  
  
"Matthieu from the Hephaestus cabin was found unconscious by the lake," Chiron added sadly, "He is being treated to now by the Apollo cabin and resting, as we speak. We still do not know when he would wake up."  
  
Clearing his throat, Chiron continued, "We shall discuss this further and find the best possible option to look for Christophe as well. For now, you may have your breakfast."  
  
Looking down at his wringing hands, Yuuri frowned worriedly. Then that just meant there were now two campers missing. There was no doubt in his soul that Christophe was taken by them, too. The giant meant business, and he didn't look like the type to give demigods a chance to call a friend. By force or by his own will, he was taken.  
  
The big question is: _what's the motive?_ Yuuri knew it was because of a sword. Just what the hell _is_ this sword? What would a one-eyed giant in the middle of nowhere want a sword for? And if they were the so-called great builders, why not just forge their own swords? What did this sword have that they wanted so much?  
  
Just what kind of powers did this sword have? Can it make him invisible? _Fly?_ Because if it did, Yuuri would like to have one, please. (Yuuri is more than willing to pay. He'd gladly steal every drachma Phichit has with the skills he's taught him so far. _Ha_ , sucks to be Phichit.)  
  
A clutch on his shoulder forced him out of his own train of thoughts. Looking up, he was faced with his sister's equally determined stare, "You think so too, huh?"  
  
Nodding, he replied, "Definitely."  
  
(Like he didn't just spend two minutes thinking about swords that could make you invisible or fly.)  
  
Phichit looked at them with confusion, "Whatever you two are on about, you should probably talk about that later. Breakfast comes first!"  
  
From nowhere, Mila popped up and started nudging them to the direction of the food. They had no choice but to go along with it; it's best if they talked to Chiron about it first, anyway.  
  
  
As soon as he finished eating, he took one glance at his sister, only to find her looking back already, a firm line set on her lips and a nudge of the head in Chiron's direction. Yuuri only nodded and got up to follow his sister's lead.  
  
But, it seems like they weren't the only ones with concerns that morning. Viktor was already having a heated argument with Chiron, his face desperate and frustrated.  
  
" _Viktor_ ," came Chiron's exasperated reply, "I told you- we can't send you off on a quest without a prophecy! Those are the rules."  
  
"Then have Rachel say one!" Viktor countered, and Rachel sadly just gave him a sad smile and a shake of the head, "That's not how it works either, Viktor. I'm sorry I can't be of help."  
  
"But, Chris _needs_ me!" Viktor begged, "I can't just sit here, wasting away at camp when my best friend's who-knows-where, with who-knows-who! I can take on monsters myself! Heck, I've gone on quests myself!"  
  
Rachel shook her head and placed a hand on Viktor's shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance, "I understand, Viktor- I really do! It's just, camp rules, you know? You don't know how dangerous this could be! You don't know what you're getting yourself into! This is why we wait for prophecies before issuing a quest- we have, at least, an inkling of what to expect. We know you can take some monsters on," she added grimly, "But, we don't know if these are _just_ monsters. Or _something_ more."  
  
Chiron sighed and nodded, "Rachel is right, Viktor. I'm sorry, but I cannot let you out on a battlefield with no plan and no idea what you would face."  
  
Viktor groaned, a pained look on his face. Yuuri didn't know if it was wise to interrupt, but this was urgent. Mari strided closer to the group, face serious, "We have something to tell you, Chiron."  
  
Chiron faced the twins immediately. Noting the seriousness in the voice and at the face, he cleared his throat and nodded, urging them to confinue, "Yes?"  
  
Yuuri sighed deeply and spoke up, "I had a dream last night."  
  
  
With a hand on his chin, Chiron regarded him with a serious look, "From what you have recalled, we can assume that the demigod being held captive is Otabek Altin, child of Hephaestus," He sighed, "He was reported missing after a week of vacation at his family's in Washington. The satyrs we have sent around to investigate tried gathering information on his whereabouts, but he was untraceable. We are relieved to hear that he is still alive."  
  
Viktor breathed out a sigh of relief, "Wait 'til Yuratchka hears this- he'd be _dancing on tabletops._ "  
  
"Viktor," Chiron warned, "You will not tell Yuri this. Now without my consent."  
  
"Tell me what?" Everyone turned to see a scowling thirteen-year old. Chiron shook his head firmly and started to leave, "Nothing. Rachel, come with me. We must talk about this."  
  
Rachel stood to follow and gave the group a sad smile, "Sorry."  
  
After they left, Yuri scowled and kicked at the ground, "They treat me like I'm a fucking baby! Well, news flash: _I can handle myself, alright?!_ "  
  
Yuuri felt sympathetic. Being treated like a kid felt horrible. To be honest though, the ones who usually complained about being treated like a kid are _actual_ kids... _No offense to Yuri, I guess_ , Yuuri mused to himself.  
  
He had a feeling that it wasn't because he was a kid, though. Yuri looked plenty strong for his age.  
  
Percy was just thirteen when he took down a Minotaur, fought off a literal Fury from the Underworld and literally saved the universe by preventing an all-out war of the gods, caused by one missing lightning bolt.  
  
He was just grateful he didn't have any of those worries. Must've made Percy and his friends feel bone-dead tired for years.  
  
Viktor stared at nothing, eyes unfocused. His twin stared at them lazily. She tapped Yuuri on the shoulder and nudged her head in the direction of the cabins, "Look, I know it's worrying, with what happened last night and all, but we can't do anything about it, and we still have camp activities for the rest of the day," she added, "We should probably head back to prepare. I heard it's going to be with the entire camp- meaning with the _Ares_ kids."  
  
Groaning, Mari frowned, "It's too early in the day for me to deal with that JJ guy." Yuri snorted, "Tell me about it. He's the one leading Sword and Shield lessons."  
  
A collective groan came from the pair and Yuuri didn't know if he should be scared or proud of the fact that his sister managed to get on good terms with the blonde kid.  
  
Walking off, Yuri held up a hand in a subtle wave, "See ya, losers."  
  
Viktor winced despite his concerns, "I'm sorry about him. He can be just too... _much_." Viktor explained and Yuuri chuckled, "You think?"  
  
"He seems cool to me," Mari grinned like Yuri was just some _kitten_  and not some _scary, ferocious tiger that could devour him whole_ and clapped a hand on Viktor's shoulder, "Hey, it's going to be okay, yeah? Chris _will_ be back. He's got to be safe somewhere. He _seemed_ like the resourceful type."  
  
Viktor nodded and gave a weak laugh, "He _is_ the resourceful type. Too resourceful, to be honest. Thanks, Mari, Yuuri."  
  
Yuuri waved him off with a smile and turned to leave for the cabins, Mari following close by, "No problem. See you at Sword and Shield, Viktor!"  
  
  
After getting almost pummeled by shields and stabbed to death by swords, Yuuri had started to think maybe he's had enough, you know?  
  
But then, the next activity was archery.  
  
And if there was something that Yuuri was certain about himself (if you knew Yuuri, you knew how the guy constantly worried his ass off and how much he doubted himself and his actions), it's that he _sucked_ at archery.  
  
He didn't even get to wince when Noctis Diaz (a dark-haired and pale-skinned fellow from the Hermes cabin) shoved a bow and arrow and enthusiastically coaxed him in to position. His body ached all over. Sure, he did have a physical activity keeping him constantly fit despite his flunctuating body weight (swimming), but lugging around a heavy blade and shield was harder when you were expected to actually _fight_ with it.  
  
Good thing his twin was on his side on this one. Mari had a frown constantly on her face- probably because JJ kept on screaming nonsensical praises about himself, while constantly blocking and parrying attacks from all around him. "It sucks how good he is," she admitted begrudgingly, "I can't even _mock_ him for being obnoxious because he has a reason to boast!"  
  
Mari did poorly in the activity, too. Maybe just a bit better than her twin, but she had started giving up halfway when she couldn't even lift the shield. It was too heavy and inconvenient, she said, before chucking it as far as possible. Meaning she only got it to go a few steps away from her and that made her all the more annoyed.  
  
Yuuri would've laughed if it weren't for the fact that he actually felt the same.  
  
Phichit had explained that the lessons were all essential as they didn't know just when they had to defend themselves against monsters, or be sent off on a quest. Most of the campers hoped they would one day be sent on a quest.  
  
Yuuri didn't get it. Why would you want to go on a stupidly dangerous quest that some strange green-smoke-spewing woman prophecied? You could die! Or be revered as a hero, _sure_ , but is that any consolation for all the near-death experiences you'd have to go through before you do get to be called as such? Yuuri highly doubted it.  
  
Yuuri winced. His fingers hurt, his body was sore all over and the arrow had once again missed its target and has completely gotten off its trajectory. Noctis gave him a sympathetic pat on the back, "Hey man, that's okay. We've all been there! I'm sure you'll probably get better."  
  
Ha-ha, yeah, _probably_.  
  
Mari came and groaned, "Until when do we have to endure all this? I most certainly just want to flat out collapse on my bunk bed and sleep everything off." Yuuri wanted so much to just turn tail and run off too, but it wouldn't be fair to the others. He said so to his sister and she only groaned in reply, "I hate how you always manage to be your goody-two-shoes self and have me be all guilty by myself," she complained.  
  
Yuuri shrugged, "Sorry, sis," he then said sheepishly, "At least we have swimming later on."  
  
Mari hummed, " _Thank the gods!_ I would've jumped into the lake already if we didn't have swimming. We've been staying too long in New York, and I was starting to miss Cal already," she admitted.  
  
"Same," he hummed. "Well, come on! Shoot an arrow!"  
  
"Goddammit, _Yuuri_ , you know I suck at this just as you do!"  
  
  
After going through different camp activities, finally, the twins' much awaited swimming activity came. Eager to get into the water, Mari and Yuuri had exchanged a couple of bets here and there, wanting to enjoy the activity to its fullest.  
  
Turns out the swimming activity weren't just swimming lessons. They just had to put a twist on everything, huh?  
  
It wasn't just swimming. They had to _throw discus_ and _javelins_. Why? Yuuri didn't know. He just wanted to swim in the freaking water.  
  
Viktor must've noticed his dismay and called out to him. Yuuri could only utter a small greeting, "Hey."  
  
"You okay?" Viktor looked concerned, "You don't look like you're enjoying all this."  
  
"A little," Yuuri admitted, a small frown on his lips, "It's just- I expected a day out in the waters under the sun, not on the sand,  throwing discus and using javelins!"  
  
Viktor hummed thoughtfully, "Well, I think you should give the activities a chance! I'm sure you'd enjoy them."  
  
"Really?" Yuuri frowned, "I don't know..."  
  
"It's just a matter of finding the perfect person to play with!" Viktor winked and ran off before turning back to him, "Well? Shall we?"  
  
Yuuri laughed, "Fine. But if this still turns out to suck..." He trailed off teasingly. Viktor sighed dramatically, "Fine, I'll shave all my hair off."  
  
"What?" Yuuri squeaked, "You-You don't have to! I was joking!"  
  
Viktor laughed, "Yuuri, I was joking."  
  
Turning bright red, Yuuri murmured, "Oh."  
  
Viktor's eyes twinkled mischievously, "Let's go!"  
  
  
Yuuri did end up liking discus. He still hated javelin, though. He almost stabbed himself to death. And maybe almost somebody else. Who knew?  
  
Mari looked like she was having the time of her life too, laughing with Sara Crispino and Yuuko Mihama from the Iris and Nike cabins, respectively.  
  
Now, it was finally time to swim. The Nereids had started coaxing them into the water- not like they needed any convincing, it was a hot day and the waters just looked so _welcoming_.  
  
As he plunged into the waters, Yuuri felt like he was home at last. It always did felt that way with him. In the water, he could just be calm and not worry constantly about things out of his hands. He had opened up to his twin about this and Mari had agreed and said that she felt the same way. It was a strange and mysterious feeling, but not unwelcome.  
  
"Yuuri!" Phichit waded over to him, a face-splitting grin on his face, "We're having a chicken fight! You should join us!"  
  
"Where's Mari?" Yuuri looked around. His sister was nowhere to be found. Phichit waved his concerns off, "She's already with us! She's on the opposite team, though!" He chirped. "We need another member on our team so _please_? Join us?"  
  
Phichit proceeded to give him the puppy-dog eyes, to which Yuuri was not resistant to. Before he knew it, he had already nodded and was being pulled along the water by an overly-enthusiatic Phichit.  
  
"Hey guys!" Phichit called out to the others onshore, still tugging Yuuri along, "I've got Yuuri!"  
  
"Who's going to be carrying who?" Leo asked, looking around their group. All in all, they were eight. Somehow, they had roped in Viktor and Yuri, with the latter looking disinterested. Clearing her throat, Mari stepped in, "What if we pair up and have a tournament, yeah?" she suggested.  
  
"Losers battle each other, just as the winners will!" Mila excitedly clapped, "Yes! I call dibs on Mari!" she immediately latched onto Mari, grinning.  
  
Phichit had also latched onto Yuuri's arm, grinning mischievously, "Great, then I get Yuuri!"  
  
Viktor pouted, "Aw! I _wanted_ Yuuri!"  
  
Yuuri's face started to turn different shades of red and Phichit only stuck out his tongue, "Sorry, Viktor! No can do!"  
  
"Guess I'm stuck with Mr. Grumpy-Pants here," Viktor whined, then turned to look hopefully at the last two left: Leo and Guang Hong, " _Unless_..?"  
  
Leo grinned apologetically, throwing an arm over Guang Hong's shoulder, "Sorry, man."  
  
" _Dammit_ ," Viktor groaned.  
  
Yuri scowled and kicked him on the shin, "Shut up, old man! We have to win, so just carry me!"  
  
"Oh, Yuratchka, I didn't know you wanted to be carried so _badly_ -"  
  
" _Shut up!_ "  
  
"Yuuri," Phichit drawled on mischievously, "I'll carry you, okay?"  
  
"What?" Yuuri squeaked, flustered, "There's no way _you_ could-! I'm **_heavy_** , Phichit!"  
  
"Oh please," Phichit shrugged him off, "I've probably carried heavier shields than you."  
  
Yuuri felt his stomach drop. " _What?_ " Did he have to go through something like that, _too_?  
  
Phichit got down on his knee in the sand and patted his shoulder, "Come on, Katsuki! I can take you, I promise!"  
  
Leo, Mila and Viktor did the same for their partners. After everyone settled, Mila started sprinting off, yelling, "First to the water gets a one-point advantage!"  
  
"No fair!" Phichit whined, running after his sibling immediately. Yuuri yelped and held on to Phichit in fear of falling on his ass, "Phichit, calm down!"  
  
Yuri on the other hand, had taken to hitting Viktor on the head, roaring, "Faster, old man! Gods, this is why I _didn't_ want you to be my partner! You're so pathetically _slow_!"  
  
Viktor winced and yelped in pain, "It can't hurt for you to not resort to violence, Yuratchka! _Ow_!"  
  
Leo took to calmly walking after the others, being exceptionally careful of the timid boy on his shoulders. "Shouldn't we hurry after them?" Guang Hong asked and Leo only shrugged, "I don't want you falling and getting hurt. I'm still prioritizing your health, Guang. I _am_ a healer, you know."  
  
Guang Hong laughed and fluttered his eyelashes innocently, "Well, I'm pretty sure you'd _nurse_ me back to health yourself."  
  
Leo felt his face starting to get warm. Mila called out to them from the water, "Hey! Stop _flirting_ over there, you lovebirds! We've got a game to play!"  
  
  
As soon as Leo and Guang Hong got to the water, the game started almost instantaneously. Mari was stuck trying to shove Yuri off Viktor's shoulders. Yuri was stronger than how he looked and Mari appeared to be having difficulties.  
  
Yuuri, on the other hand, was stuck staring at Gung Hong. Phichit whined, "Yuuri! Shove Guang Hong off Leo! _Come on!_ "  
  
Yuuri gasped, "Phichit! That's so mean!"  
  
Guang Hong giggled, "It's okay! This _is_ a game," he said, before trying to shove Yuuri.  
  
Phichit acted fast and moved away, Yuuri clutched onto Phichit hard, praying he won't fall. Thank the gods he hadn't.  
  
"That was foul play!" Phichit complained and Leo laughed, "Hey! _You_ started it!"  
  
Mari had started to make progress. Viktor yelped as Yuri clutched onto him hard and painful, "Yuratchka! _Ow_! Be careful with my hair!"  
  
"What?" Mila teased, "You going to be bald soon?"  
  
Viktor gasped, "Mila! _No!_ "  
  
With Yuuri, Guang Hong had started acting on the offensive. It took all in Yuuri just not to let himself fall. He lost count on how many times he almost slid off Phichit's shoulders.  
  
Just as he was about to fall, a huge wave hit Leo and Guang Hong. Phichit gaped, " _What-?_ Leo? Guang? Are you two okay?"  
  
Not a second later, Leo and Guang Hong resurfaced, laughing, "We're okay! We're okay!" Leo laughed, pulling Guang Hong to his feet. Yuuri sighed in relief, "Thank the gods."  
  
They both looked up, a ready grin on their faces as a reply, only to gape. Yuuri started to get confused. They weren't looking at his face anymore. Just what were they looking at?  
  
He glanced around. Everybody had stopped what they were doing and was staring at him in amazement. _No_.  
  
_It wasn't just him._  
  
His twin looked as confused and amazed as he was. Mari was staring at him in amazement.  
  
"They've been claimed," someone murmured, "isn't that-?"  
  
Looking up at where they all were staring, Yuuri gaped. Where nothing originally floated, was now a floating, glowing trident hologram. Poseidon's symbol.  
  
He wasn't big on the whole Greek Mythology thing, but even he knows that. (Granted, Phichit did talk his ear off with the feats of Percy Jackson and his friends...) Also, he may have seen a trident in The Little Mermaid.  
  
It looked freaking _cool_ , too.  
  
The silence was broken by loud cheering. "Woah! This is awesome!"  
  
"Not only do we have new campers! But, those two are Poseidon kids!"  
  
"We've got a Zeus kid, and now two Poseidon kids! Isn't that amazing?"  
  
"It's like when Percy Jackson used to be at camp!"  
  
(Yuuri honestly didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, because obviously, demigods had it so much harder back then, and he pretty much wanted to be out of the narrative.)  
  
Chiron smiled, his voice ringing around them, "Welcome, Mari and Yuuri Katsuki, children of Poseidon- god of the sea, storms and earthquakes."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (noctis is an OC btw if some of u are wondering~) finally, we find out their parentage!! (i thought it was pretty obvious, though lmao)  
> sorry to everyone who's been hoping for something different aaaa (the idea to make yuuri a poseidon kid came from my previous obsession of free! lmao kill me now) it's all just bc of my self-indulgent ass :(  
> but *gasps* chris disappeared? and otabek was captured by polyphemus? will yuri dance on tabletops? the plot thickens once again!!!! to those who constantly leave comments-- thank you!!! i love you all aaaa y'all can scream at me here or on twitter: @_zelocityy 'til next chapter guys!! ♡


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took so freaking long istg ;;
> 
> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!! AAA enjoy the chapter!! ♡

Dinner that night couldn't be any more duller. What did you expect from a twenty-seat table that only had two people sitting on it? Food fights? Actual conversation? _Ha._  

Since the twins were already claimed, they had their own table. And the Poseidon cabin's table did not have a lot of campers...

Not to mention, what a day they had. It was tiring; kind of draining. ( _Kind of_ was a big understatement. Yuuri practically had to pry himself away from the bed after cleaning up for dinner.) Hey, at least Yuuri learned that you should probably pick a shield that wasn't twice your size, thinking that it would cover you better from getting stabbed. You're just setting yourself up for a whole world of hurt. Phichit had told him that it would just make him drag around a heavy-ass shield during battle, and that would do more damage than good.

The twins just sat there, silently chewing and observing everyone around them. Everyone who seemed to be all cheery, raucous laughter everywhere and chatter coming from every which way. Glancing at the Hermes cabin's table, Phichit had dragged Noctis's arm and proceeded to take him along as he stood on their table and danced the _salsa_.

He did not know why Phichit had thought dancing the _salsa_ on a table full of food was a good idea, but Yuuri didn't particularly care anyway. Well, there goes a perfectly fine plate of nachos. JJ, on the other hand, had thought that taunting Yuri from their table was a good idea, and Yuri was halfway to making him regret his life decisions. By throwing a fork at the guy, aiming for his eye. Seriously, if they weren't demigods, everyone here would be in great danger. They probably all have the Apollo cabin to thank for that. And nectar and ambrosia.

(But seeing them all laugh and have fun did make him feel miserable. _Just a little._ )

Mari nudged him, a small frown on her lips, "This sucks. Why do we have to be on a different table? We're the only ones here! And we're new! We _need_ to mingle!"

Yuuri shrugged, "Camp rules?" What kind of camp rules prohibit you from mingling with other campers anyway? Yuuri isn't one to judge though; it's not like _his_ opinion matters.

"Well," Mari directed a glare to their table, "Camp rules _suck_."

"I know right."

Yuuri yelped and Mari jumped in her seat, Viktor's grinning face greeting them. "Hey."

"Viktor," came Yuuri's breathless reply - because gods, that was one heck of a surprise and did Viktor clean up rather nicely- "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "Well, I felt lonely over at my table, since... Chris isn't here to sit with me."

Yuuri's stomach dropped, and his gaze fell to his wringing hands on his lap, "I'm sorry about Chris, really," He murmured, biting his lip in guilt.

"Again?" Viktor chuckled, "You're not at fault, Yuuri! It's okay! Besides, you guys are probably right," His eyes twinkled with determination, "He's probably out there, kicking monster butt."

Mari shrugged, grinning, "Or seducing some poor guy and making him do his bidding?"

Viktor laughed, "That too."

Chris did have a tendency of flirting with anything that could walk on two legs. Yuuri had seen him flustering a poor girl from the Demeter cabin, and he didn't know whether to feel happy or sorry for the girl. The pheromones must've gotten to her head that she fainted.

"Has Rachel mentioned anything to you yet?" Yuuri asked anxiously. He really didn't want to bring it up, but someone had to, right? "Has she said anything since her talk with Chiron?"

Viktor shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid no news has since been given. Rachel's been stuck in her cavern since we got back. It sucks, really..."

"So, all this time," Mari started, an eyebrow raised, "You've been the sole kid sitting by yourself at dinner?"

"Not really," Humming, Viktor replied, "As of now, yes. Chris used to sneak off to my table, and Chiron just got tired hearing our excuses. But I do have siblings! Thalia and Jason Grace. They sit with me when they visit," Viktor explained. Yuuri nodded and went back to his food, taking a nacho.

"So," Mari started, "Why don't you just sit with us? I mean, it's better than sitting alone," she shrugged. _**Wait, what?**_

Viktor clapped and beamed, "Sure! Anything's better than talking to myself!"

" _Wait!_ " Yuuri started, flustered, "Won't we get in trouble with this?"

"Oh, please," Mari waved off her brother's concern with a lazy grin, "Chiron hardly cared when Chris was around. I don't expect him to care anytime soon."

"Yeah, Yuuri," Viktor agreed and leaned against the table, pouting, "Besides, why are you so against me staying here? Do you _not_ like me around?"

Mari watched on, amused as her brother tried to answer and Viktor only chuckled. _Adorable_ , was the only thought running in the silver-haired demigod's head.

 

Light poured into the candle-lit cavern, the painted, drawn-over walls looking twice as incredible. Inside the cavern, Rachel Elizabeth Dare sat on a stool, her frizzy red hair and freckled face scrunched up into an expression of concern, intently observing her latest masterpiece with a slight tremble, feeling ominous.

The only kind of inauspiciousness she felt whenever something was going to happen. And _soon_.

A terrifying pair of eyes stared back at her green orbs. The cavern walls, _her canvas_ , displayed a hulking, ominous figure with dark, beady eyes, hunched over a person; one with dark locks. That wasn't the most terrifying thing depicted on the picture, _**no**_ : the person was held at the tip of the figure's blade.

It was, without a doubt, worrying. The situation at camp had only worsened. Campers were disappearing out of the blue, there were massive complications with communicating satyrs, and the monsters were getting aggressive. And now, this kind of omen? _Looks like we have our work cut out for us_ , she thought worriedly. _Maybe it is time for us to contact them..._

Determinedly, she set down her brush and left the cavern in a confident stride. _Chiron would know what to do._

 

Campfire Sing-along went off without a hitch. Well, with the exception of a Tyche kid ( _Minami_ , Yuuri's mind helpfully recalled) who decided it was pretty awesome to crowd surf during one of the Apollo cabin's numbers.

No one was there to catch the poor kid.

Being a kid of Tyche _maybe_ helped, because he did not end up holed up in his room with a concussion, unconscious. Lucky kid, really.

Despite all the crazy shenanigans, the Campfire Sing-along went perfectly well. They sang, laughed at stories, ate and burned s'mores and there were no designated areas for cabins- which means he and Mari were not stuck together by themselves anymore! What a relief!

It was going well and it was going to be uneventful to the end. Until somebody ( _maybe_ the Fates) decided it was hilarious to break up the joyous atmosphere for more of the _kick-you-in-the-crotch, spit-on-your-neck-fantastic_ kind of feel.

And just when Yuuri thought that _finally_ , it was starting to feel like an actual summer camp, you know?

Campfires, stories over some s'mores? But, _nooooo_. The Fates are probably somewhere hiding and pointing at him, laughing, ' _Ha, you thought!_ '

Great.

It all started when Yuuri was getting up from his seat, yawning, "I love these campfires," he admitted and Mari nodded in reply, "Yeah, the s'mores are amazing. Though, the music could use some work."

"Yeah, right," Yuuri snorted in amusement, "Who was singing along with Leo earlier?"

The tips of Mari's ears turned pink, matching the color of her cheeks, and she groaned, hands over her face in embarassment, " _Yuuri_. They played _Heartache_. What was I supposed to do? _Stand_ like an idiot? Of course I'm going to sing!"

Had he forgotten how much of a fan Mari was of ONE OK ROCK? This was Mari, who literally had all of their albums. Who had begged their mother to let her see them live at a concert in Los Angeles. _Oh my god_ , Yuuri's jaw tightened, _my sister's a groupie._ He really shouldn't have mentioned this because he was _one-hundred percent_ sure his sister would make him pay for this sometime in the near future.

Also, how in Tartarus did they even know about _ONE OK ROCK_? Maybe he underestimated their popularity a bit.

(He did understand all the hype for them, though. Their music is amazing. Despite his opinions, he'd never tell his sister any of this. He can just _see_ it- Mari shoving albums in his face, with that signature blank look on her face, " _Listen to all of these._ " Nah, not worth it. Yuuri had a great deal of patience, but for teenage fangirls? Patience never lasts long. Trust him, he knows. He _lives_ with one.)

So, where was he? Oh, right. All the crazy stuff that happened after a relatively normal camp activity. Oh, don't worry; there weren't any crazy rampaging monsters in this one. _Well, for now_ , Yuuri thought grimly.

It was all going great. They were all headed off to bed, Yuuri having been in a great mood- enough to have the courage to tease his sister, mind you. But then, Rachel spoke.

Well, it _wouldn't_ be right to say it was Rachel. Technically, it was the Oracle of Delphi that resided in her. Who was _kind of_ a messenger of the gods.

How the hell does that even work? Some weird woman that spews out as much green smoke as she does with scary-ass prophecies suddenly decides ' _hey, I like this girl's style! Maybe I'll live in her for a few millenia!_ ' Creepy.

Rachel was in the middle of laughing at Phichit's weird dance. Is that the _salsa_? _Again?_ Yuuri didn't have enough time to ponder on that. He didn't have to worry, though, because _nobody_ got enough time to prepare for what was to happen.

Rachel got into a trance-like state, eyes diluted, and smoke started surrounding her whole being as she recited:

 _Children of the water shall cross the seas_  
_In four days, a perilous betrayal they may meet_  
_With the power of the sky and victory in hand_  
_The sword shall reign triumphant among the bad_

Afterwards, she collapsed and Phichit, having been nearby, barely caught her mid-fall. From there, it was just silence. Nobody dared to move or utter a word. Yuuri's head was spinning. He couldn't get his head around the first words out of Rachel's lips.

_Children of the water..._

**_Four days._ **

Mari clutched onto his arm. Despite the blank look on his sister's face, her wild eyes told him the opposite. She understood as well as he had.

They were mentioned in the _prophecy_. They had a quest.

 

What do you get when you have twin demigods (who knew _nothing_ about being a demigod) and a quest? _**Death**_ , he's sure.

Chiron had, with a grim tone, urged everyone to return to their cabins in the meantime and that he needs to talk with Rachel first before anything else. Having no choice, everyone begrudgingly went back in for some rest.

Yuuri was absolutely freaking out. He was having one of his emotional breakdowns and Mari was trying so hard to keep him from passing out from the lack of oxygen. _Barely_ trying.

Yuuri could feel his consciousness on the brink of slipping. Mari was holding onto her twin's hand, quietly instructing him to breathe with her. _In, out. In, out. Come on, Yuuri, breathe with me. In, out. Steady, okay?_

How in freaking Tartarus are they going to survive this when one _thing_ gets Yuuri so worked up? They're going to die out there! Yuuri doesn't even know how to wield a sword! What if Mari ends up getting kidnapped by that giant, too? What would he do then?

_What if..?_

Yuuri had started losing it on their way back to their cabin. Viktor, Phichit and Mila, who was with them had immediately tried to help, only to be told off by Mari with a stare saying, ' _I can handle this_.'

Sensing the situation, all three of them nodded, albeit hesitatingly. Viktor had looked back twice, concern etched onto his face as he made his way to his own cabin, but the twins were already inside their own cabin. Despite his worries, he shook them off and murmured to himself, "Mari is his twin. If there's someone who can handle him, it's her. Yuuri will be fine."

Mari had taken a hold of him by the shoulder, "Look, Yuuri," she started, "You need to stop freaking out long enough for us to have a decent talk about all this, okay? Come on, little brother."

Yuuri had wanted to quip at his sister, you _were born only a few seconds before me!_ but, you know...

Now isn't exactly the _time_ for that. Not when he's on the edge of losing consciousness. Mari had grabbed onto him by the shoulders and gently asked him to breathe with her. Trying to copy his sister's ministrations, he felt his airways starting to clear, as well as his murky mind.

After five more minutes of calming himself down, Yuuri muttered an apology and Mari shook her head in reply, "It's okay. I know it's scary, your reaction's totally valid."

Yuuri buried his face in his hands and sighed heavily, "What do we do? We just found out yesterday that we're actually demigods, and now, we're supposed to go on a freaking quest? We can't even defend ourselves with a sword! We'll die out there!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, little brother," Mari mused dryly and Yuuri muttered another soft apology. "We can do this, okay? At least, we're _together_. We survived all these years- _without knowing we're demigods in the first place!_ \- and we can and _will_ do this." Mari said resolutely. "Besides, we don't know for sure if it's just us two, you know? From what I heard from the stories, there could be as many as seven demigods on a quest! Like the Great Prophecy."

 _Yeah, but that was a quest to save the world and stop Gaea from rising from her sleep, wasn't it?_ Yuuri thought bitterly.

Mari stared at her brother in silence, visibly frustrated. She understood where her brother's coming from- _she's scared out of her mind, too_ \- but, what the hell _can_ they do? They were practically needed to go on the quest, or missing campers like Chris and that Altin kid would never get back. They _had_ to do this. For their Mom... for the world and for kids like _them_.

"Yuuri," Mari started before heaving a deep sigh, "We _need_ to do this, okay? I know you're scared. We both are. But," her eyes glinted in determination, "There are lives on the line. You know what that means, right?"

Yuuri didn't know what to say to that. Of course he understood the situation; it's just that he's worried how they would get through any of this. But then, he remembered Viktor... The frustration on his face, of not being able to do anything for a close friend... He saw the angry scowl on Yuri's face. Now that he's thought of it, no, he didn't look angry at anyone. It looked like he was angry at _himself_.

People like Viktor and Yuri had someone they wanted to protect. Just like Yuuri and Mari. If everything went wrong, and nobody went on the quest... More people could die.

And their Mom... She would never get to find out what happened to her kids before she... Yuuri shook his head, biting his lip in frustration. _No_ , Yuuri thought reprimandingly to himself, _don't think like that!_

Oh, gods. He really _did_ have to do this, huh?

Mari waited for her brother's reply in silence. She knew what he would say, but Yuuri's the type who needs time to think for himself and gather his wits. After about ten minutes of silence, Yuuri sighed deeply and looked into his sister's equally determined eyes, "Let's do this."

Mari grinned, "That's the spirit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, A QUEST!!!! A SIGNATURE KATSUKI YUURI BREAKDOWN!!!!! AND A SPLASH OF SCARY MONSTER PICTURES BY THE ONE AND ONLY RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE AAAA (why am i in such a high tension it's getting kinda scary lmao) Anyway~ what did y'all think of the chapter?? Istg i can't write decently for prophecies to save my life so pls bear with me :( if u want to scream at me for leaving y'all on another cliffhanger and/or tell me how i suck at this, tweet me at @_zelocityy or write me a comment!! Would love to hear your opinions waaa ♡ thank you for reading and i hope i did not disappoint :(


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha-ha i ended up procrastinating again i'm sorry!!!!!! ily all and hope y'all like this chapter!!! ♡

To say the least, last night was a mess. Sleeping was unsuccessful, and the remaining anxiety kept Yuuri tossing and turning that night. And if he ever did get any of the sleep he'd been wishing for, he had strongly doubted his dreams would be any pleasant.  
  
He could just _see_ monsters plauging his dreams. Shuddering, Yuuri turned to his sister and caught her gaze. Nodding, she nudged him out the cabin doors, almost running into Takeshi Nishigori, cabin counselor of the Hephaestus Cabin, who looked like he was halfway to knocking on their door. He stared at the two in surprise, "Hey. Morning, you two," he started, looking sheepish, "I'm here for cabin inspection."  
  
"Oh," Yuuri stepped to the side and allowed him to go in, "Sure."  
  
Mari leaned over the doorframe, watching Takeshi disinterestedly from afar, "Do we have to stay back and look after you inspecting?"  
  
Takeshi shook his head, and grinned, "Nah, I could've locked it for you. I wouldn't touch your stuff either," he shrugged, "I'm done now anyway, so why don't we go for some breakfast, yeah?"  
  
  
Phichit and Mila had made themselves welcome on their table, bringing with them their loud laughter and unparalleled enthusiasm in anything and everything, despite the danger looming over the twins' heads. They were so loud that Yuuri had started to wonder why he had wanted to sit with them again in the first place.  
  
Viktor had also sat along with them again, this time dragging Yuri Plisetsky with him, the blond teen looking ready to bite people's heads off.  
  
And he _almost_ did. Viktor's head almost got torn off when he insisted on calling Yuri a nickname to make everything less... _confusing_ , what with adding another Yuri in the mix. Yuri, not one to back down, had protested, rather violently too, that Yuuri be the one given the nickname since he came to camp _first_.  
  
Everyone in the table, except the two _Yuri_ 's, of course, agreed that since Yuuri was born first, Yuri was second to him. Yuuri had never gotten such a strong look of hatred from someone before. Well, something that's not a monster.  
  
(Yuri Plisetsky could very well be a _monster_ , if he was being honest. Just yesterday, he drowned Viktor for making them lose the _game_. Not before throwing a dozen curses at him and snarling scarily that Yuuri couldn't help but be in awe of the son of Zeus for laughing freely in the face of danger-- in the face of an angry, violently competitive, _thirteen-year-old_.)  
  
Unlike Yuuri, who was obviously too caught up in his thoughts to care, Mari had tried her best to give a few words to keep the convesation in the table flowing despite her lazy and sometimes stoic wit.  
  
Before breakfast ended, Chiron had called out to all campers, a firm line set on his lips, "As you all know, yesterday our Oracle, Rachel, had given us a prophecy for a quest."  
  
Mumblings and mutterings emerged from left to right, everyone wanting to give their own two drachmas to the situation. Chiron thumped his staff, everyone's eyes immediately on him, "We had talked about it last night, and had come to a conclusion: this quest isn't for just the twins."  
  
Grimly, he added, "According to the prophecy, we believe that there are two more campers involved in this quest..."  
  
A loud thump resided throughout the mess hall as JJ had situated himself atop the Ares table, stance confident, "Chiron, I believe that I'm the perfect candidate for the success of this quest-"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Chiron had already cut him off, "Viktor Nikiforov, son of Zeus and Yuri Plisetsky, son of Nike..." At the mention of their names, both of them stood from their seats. Yuuri had a bad feeling about this.  
  
Rachel placed a hand on Chiron's shoulder, "We believe that you are the two campers that the prophecy dictates."  
  
He knew it.  
  
Chiron stepped up, "We believe that it is imperative for you all to hurry and get on with the quest. If my memory serves me right," he added, "We already lost two days, and this quest _may_  very well be connected to the recent disappearances of our two campers."

Thumping his staff, Chiron's voice boomed throughout the mess hall, "You must leave tonight. Dismissed."  
  
  
" _With the power of the sky and victory in hand_..." Mari mused to herself, perched under the shade of a tree. Yuuri sighed and looked over to the two aforementioned demigods, "Are you two okay?"  
  
Viktor shrugged, "Like I told Rachel yesterday, I already went on quests. I have experience," he winked, "So, I could _definitely_ protect you, Yuuri."

Yuuri turned pink in response.

"Gross," Yuri drawls, "I'm ready to get out of here and finally have some action. I don't know about you guys," he shrugged, "But, we've _always_ been trained for this."  
  
"We just got here," Mari replied dryly, an amused look on her face.  
  
Yuuri sighed in relief, "It _is_ kind of reassuring to be with you guys, though. You guys, at least, had some combat training," he added hastily, "Not that being on a quest means something good! Quite the opposite, actually!"  
  
Viktor chuckled, "We know what you mean, Yuuri. Don't worry," he sighed, "I'm kind of happy I'm in this quest. I need to be out there," his eyes hardened, "I need to save Chris."  
  
Yuuri's eyes softened and he nodded, "I'm glad that there's a good side to all of this." Viktor smiled at him in reply. They both stared at each other in silence. It was... _nice_ , if not for the rather rude interruption.  
  
Yuri snorted, " _Please_ stare at each other longingly when you're actually alone. Get a room."  
  
Yuuri wasted no time in getting embarrassed. His face flushed scarlet red, stuttering as Viktor whined at Yuri. Mari just sat there, watching over her brother and the two other demigods in amusement. She was definitely making fun of her brother later for this.  
  
"Have you all wondered how the hell would we get to wherever Otabek or Chris are?" Yuuri asked, concerned, "Or where this sword is?"  
  
"Rather, _what_ this sword is," Mari clarified, "We don't even know what kind of sword this is."  
  
Viktor hummed, his lips set in a determined frown, "It has to be of some importance to Otabek or Chris."  
  
Yuri just crossed his arms over his chest and settled against the tree, silently listening along to the conversation with a frown decidedly on his lips.  
  
"Did Chris mention anything about a sword to you, Viktor?" Yuuri asked, turning to the silver-haired demigod. Viktor shook his head sadly, "No. I can't recall anything about some sword."  
  
"I know something."  
  
All three of them turned to the youngest of their group. Yuri frowned deeply, "Otabek's mentioned to me about some kind of sword. It's a sword his Dad gave him as a gift."  
  
" _Really?_ " Yuuri hastily moved closer to the blond demigod, "What was it called, Yuri?"  
  
Yuri's serious green eyes bore into his curious brown orbs, "He called it the Sword of Hephaestus."  
  
  
Yuuri was right to worry about transportation, because as soon as they got all the sword-business solved, Yuri had jumped on the opportunity to try and use Otabek's inventions.  
  
He had, _allegedly_ , been taught by Otabek _himself_ on how to actually use the inventions, so Yuuri thought it would be perfectly fine. Yuri seemed capable, and he looked rather confident in his abilities.  
  
So, when Yuri had accidentally set the plane on fire, Yuuri was concerned. It was total _chaos_.  
  
Chiron and Rachel had rushed over as soon as Phichit had fled from the scene, shrieking. Mr. D, who Yuuri found out was actually the god Dionysus, and camp director who came from some week-long drinking party, had started calling out to different campers, ordering them to help out. Only, he was not nailing any of their names right. Minami and Takeshi attempted to put out the fire, as Leo, along with the Apollo cabin and Guang Hong, had checked for any injured campers. Mila had just laughed loudly at Yuri, who was presently red from the embarrasment and exhaustion. As soon as JJ arrived and chortled at the sight, Yuri regained his lost energy and strength and kicked him in the shin. Matthieu looked at what once was the most promising creation of Otabek-- well, _parts of it_ , and saluted, "One of the greats. You will be missed, _Yura_."  
  
Mari turned to him, an eyebrow raised, " _That's_ the name of the plane? _Yura_?"  
  
Matthieu shrugged and pointedly looked at Yuri, "Heard he named it after Yuri." Yuri stared at him, " _I_... didn't know that," Yuri stared at the flames, "Neither did I know it was called Yura."  
  
Yuuri thought it was pretty sweet of Otabek to name his plane after Yuri, but he couldn't help but think of what that very detail implicated.  
  
It wasn't long before Yuuri and Mari had started attempting to put out the fire by summoning water, finally putting the flaming plane out of its misery. As the flames diminished, Yuuri pondered _how in Tartarus_ would they even get to where they should go, let alone find out where they had to go. And now, they just lost their only way of transportation.  
  
Yuri turned to the group, "So, what do we do now?"  
  
Yuuri wished he knew. He really wished from the bottom of his heart.  
  
"Whoa. What in Tartarus happened here?"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger aaaaaa lmao at yuri for wrecking a perfectly functioning plane and omgggg they're FINALLY going on a the quest!!!!! will yuuri and mari survive? will viktor FINALLY get through yuuri's oblivious head??? will we ever find out why otabek named his plane after yuri????? scream at me on twitter @_zelocityy or tell me what u think in the comments!!! THANK YOU FOR READING!! ♡


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...ta-da? yES I AM BACK FROM THE ABYSS  
>  i am so so sorry for not updating these past few weeks-- i just started college and i have been preoccupied with life, not to mention having a smol writer's block really really sorry!! i will probably have to slow down updates :(
> 
> welp, regardless, i still hope you enjoy this-- thank you for sticking around!! ♡ it means a lot to me!

_Whoa. What in Tartarus happened here?"_

All of them turned to the sound of the voice. _Just who is--?_

"Oh, hey," Yuri said, blankly, "It's Leo."

Uh, _no,_ that most certainly did _not_ look like Leo. Yuuri was about to open his mouth and counter what the blond teen had just said, only to get intercepted by an approaching figure. Rachel grinned and clamped a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, "I've called for some help... well, _transportation_. Meet Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus and Calypso!"

Calypso smiled and waved, "Hey, guys."

 _Oh, sweet God of Olympus._ The confusion on Yuuri's face was replaced by relief in an instant.

"Thank gods!" Yuuri sighed, relieved. "I was starting to think we would actually have to walk all the way to wherever they took Chris and Otabek."

Rachel's stare turned serious. "About that," she started, "I don't think you'd be able to go there by foot, anyway."

"What?" Mari asked, eyebrows raised. "Why?"

Viktor's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean, Rachel?"

She turned to everyone in the group, "It's... in the Sea of Monsters."

Yuuri's stomach dropped. He didn't know where in Tartarus that place is, but it didn't sound any good. He loved the seas, but a sea that seemingly houses _monsters_? Nuh-uh, count this confused demigod _out_.

He squeaked, "P-Pardon?"

Leo ( _Valdez_ \-- gods, this is going to be confusing; not only did they have two Leo's now, they also had two Yuri's, and one is super violent if called something different other than his own name, so how--?) visibly winced, "Ooh, better buckle up for this one, guys. I hated that Polyphemus guy. He had bad breath and no proper hygiene."

How could this guy worry about some monster's lifestyle choices? Yuuri had wanted to know how he got so carefree in the face of danger, because he certainly needed advice for this, otherwise he'd be locking himself up in some room and end up getting himself worked up into one of his panic episodes. "Also, be prepared for the sheep. _Lots_ of sheep." Before he could say anything else, Calypso elbowed Leo in the gut and sternly stared him down.

Yuri smirked, "Cool."

Viktor shook his head at the younger demigod and turned to address Yuuri and Mari, "It's known as the Bermuda Triangle to mortals."

"So," Mari's eyes widened in realization, "That's why there are so many missing people! Well, and planes and ships and stuff."

Rachel, along with Viktor, nodded, "Mortals couldn't see through the Mist, so the monsters have been taking down people and ships for centuries, without being discovered. That's why even now it still remains a mystery."

"Huh," was all Yuuri could say. What did they want him to say? 'Wow, we're actually traveling to the mysterious Bermuda Triangle? Take me to the gift shop?' Heck _no!_ If Yuuri could have it his way, he wouldn't even _be_ in this kind of situation right now. _No_ , he would be lying around in his bunk bed before lunch time comes around.

Yuri's smirk only grew wider, " _Still_ so cool."

"This is not a game, Yurio," Viktor warned, "You do remember that Otabek is still being held captive by monsters, right?"

His eyes blazed in reply, "I know, alright? Even though this is a quest, I want to have some semblance of fun, okay? And my name is not Yurio!"

Yuuri doesn't know why he still continues to ponder on the fact that Yuri thinks going to a place called the Sea of Monsters is fun. Yuri obviously lives for the danger.

Yuuri had a great feeling that he wouldn't have it easy these days. Nor would he ever have the time to just take it easy.

"So," Mari looked around, bored, "What do we do, now that this kid's-" she pointedly stared at Yuri, "broken our only way of transportation? I mean, no offense," she pointedly shrugged at Leo and Calypso, "we don't exactly have a ship or a plane. How will you be of any help?"

Yuri immediately turned to argue in defense, and Yuuri had started to tune him and his sister out. There was no saying what kind of argument this will turn out. Viktor had stayed on listening, looking very interested. Maybe he was fascinated that it wasn't him who was getting screamed at by the blonde teen for once in his life. Now that Yuuri thought about it, Viktor always _did_ get yelled at by Yuri when they so much as be inside one room.

Yuuri had started to wonder whether their makeshift group will be able to survive. They weren't even away from camp, and there are already disagreements, what will happen on the actual quest now?

Viktor was most likely to get killed by Yuri, rather than at the hands of monsters, or maybe food poisoning. You never really know what could go wrong on a quest like this. They, after all, had more unanswered questions than Yuuri had wanted to let on.

"Actually..." Yuuri turned to look at the  
"This 'help' I mentioned," Rachel grinned, "It's not _only_ Leo."

Leo (Valdez, again) grinned and saluted, "Don't you guys worry! I have a way and I'll help! But, hey," He turned to Rachel, a frown etched on his lips, "I can't exactly bring them all the way to the Sea of Monsters. We're actually still in the middle of something."

Viktor nodded, "That's entirely okay. We just have to get halfway there."

Calypso smiled, "Then, I guess that's no problem!"

Leo grinned and gave them a thumbs-up, "Guess I'll have to check out Argo III."

Argo what now?

 

Yuuri's gobsmacked face was greeted with a _huuuge_ ship. And if he meant it was huge, it was _**huge**_.

"We actually had a ship like this for the last quest I went on," Leo smiled wistfully, "Ya know, with Percy and the others. It was the Hephaestus cabin's project, but my siblings worked tirelessly on it while I was away, and now it might just come in handy after all!"

Mari grinned just as madly as Yuri, "This ship looks awesome!"

"Right?" Leo excitedly turned to her, grinning wide, "I modeled it after the last Argo II, but this one's much more robust because of its--"

"Leo," Calypso coughed, interrupting Leo's rant and nudged her head in an opposite direction and Leo's face lit up at the realization, "Oh, right! Guys, you should meet my dragon!"

A dragon?

They followed Leo and Calypso to a large, large _metal_ dragon, its nostrils suddenly releasing flames. Yuuri yelped and jumped back in surprise as Leo hurriedly approached Festus, calming him as best as he could, "Down, boy. Easy... these guys are friends. Remember? Viktor and Yuri?"

Leo turned back to the group, "Guys, this is my buddy, Festus. Festus, this is Mari and her twin, Yuuri. They're our new friends!"

Festus sniffed. Yuuri, despite knowing the dragon wouldn't attack anyone, couldn't help but flinch anyway. He flapped his huge metal wings, almost blowing everyone away with the gust of wind that came their way. He lowered his head at Mari and Yuuri, and tilted it, his eyes beaming as if curious. He imagined that the dragon was thinking something among the lines of: _who are these puny little kids?_

Leo whistled, his elfish features twisted into a smile, "Whoa. Festus seems to have taken an interest to you guys. Anyway, Festus will also be joining us on the ship."

Calypso looked impressed, "Even Apollo wasn't this liked by Festus, and we were together on a quest for a long time than I'd have liked."

Yuuri was a little relieved. At least not everything out there hates his guts. Mari, more reckless than naive, took out a hand and stroked Festus under its chin. Where its mouth was. Without a single tremble.

Was that a freaking _purr_? Do dragons even purr? Even _metal_ ones? "How is he coming with us?" Yuuri dared to ask. "Sure the ship's big, but Festus didn't look like something the ship could take in without sinking down the depths of the waters.

Leo took out a blueprint and pointed at a dragon-like figure. It was the ship's figurehead. Festus was going to be the ship's _figurehead_.

Mari grinned, "So, we'll be riding the Argo III, with Festus' head as a figurehead? Awesome."

The differences between him and his sister have never been as clear as day since he's first stepped into this place. Yuri shrugged, "Festus also projectile-vomits fire."

His fear wasn't unfounded after all. Yuuri squeaked and Mari's eyes widened in amazement, "Seriously?"

"Believe me," Viktor nodded, "This bad boy does."

He was going aboard a ship with a figurehead dragon that spews out fireballs like some kind of pokemon. Great.

To be honest, Yuuri's more caught up with the fact that he expected less fire from a dragon. _It's a freaking dragon_. An automaton, sure, but it's _still_ a dragon. What did he expect from Festus, anyway? Hurl ice cubes at him?

At least they had transportation now?

"We still have to find clues about that sword," Mari interrupted, a focused frown set on her lips, "We still have absolutely no idea where it is, and what it can do."

Yuri shrugged, "I know where it is."

Everyone turned to him in shock, "What?"

 

The sword was buried somewhere in the nearby forest in the camp grounds. Where the campers play Capture the Flag.

Otabek had figured that the most obvious place would never be considered. Yuuri had begrudgingly admitted that it was pretty sensible, but risky. What if the monsters did know where it is and this all had been a ruse? That thought sent a shiver down Yuuri's spine. Seriously, he needed to stop thinking like this all the time.

"Why didn't you say it sooner?" Viktor gaped, close to shaking Yuri by the shoulders.

Yuri had all but growled when Mari and Viktor had gotten close in his face and invaded on his space, "No one ever asked me where it was! You only asked if I knew something, and I did! You were all too busy being worried to actually fucking ask me!"

"Then, why didn't you just lead with that?!" Yuuri was done with all this. _Gods_.

"Okay, guys!" Yuuri stepped in, and frowned, "Look, it can't be helped, Viktor, okay? At least we know now. We're going to have other things to worry about now."

Yuri stuck out his tongue at Viktor and blew him a raspberry.

It was hard to believe that this was the kid that awkwardly (and _clumsily_ ) set fire to a plane. He was starting to think that setting fire to vehicles was a good thing at this point, if only it made the blond teen look vulnerable and not at all the fierce tiger he tries to make himself out to be.

Oh well, at least they had solved one part of the prophecy, right? They did know where the sword is. _**Wrong**_.

 _Now_ , they had to find a way to get in and out of the forest safe before the trip. _**Ha**_. They haven't even left camp, and Yuuri was already worried about his sanity.

It didn't help that Phichit unintentionally scared him off of ever trying to venture in that dangerous forest. "It actually houses all kinds of things-- there are nymphs, so that's fine, I guess," Phichit said matter-of-factly, "But _myrmekes_? Ha, that's going to be a nightmare. Goodluck, my precious son."

"I'm older than you, Phichit."

" _By a few months_."

An aggravated sigh came from his lips and Yuuri just waved him off tiredly, "So, big-ass ants. Nymphs. What else? Is there a bear?"

"I told Minako, didn't I?" Phichit's eyes glinted in seriousness, "Bears are the least of your worries here."

Wow, what a great way to boost up morale. Thank the gods for giving him the wonderful blessing that goes by the name of Phichit Chulanont, son of Hermes.

Yuuri had never been as concerned of his lack of combat abilities in his entire life. Would his secondary knowledge of how to unarm an opponent if ever caught in a headlock help? Or would he have to beg for all the gods to take him out of the quest? The answer is probably no and yes, respectively.

Apollo was almost killed by one of those big-ass ants. Myrmekes, his brain provided helpfully. And Apollo was a _god._

Well, he wasn't exactly a god that time, he was Lester Papadopolous, so... maybe he had an actual chance of survival?

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEO VALDEZ IN THE HOUSE YO WHOOP WHOOP i'm just so thrilled to finally incorporate other pjo/hoo characters to the story!!!! AAAA scream with me!! and i guess there isn't much to this chapter except yuuri freaking out about anything and everything lmao i mean it wouldn't be a Y!!OI fic if yuuri didn't freak out if ya kno what i mean??? also!!! if you're a huge fan of pjo and you've been wanting to watch an animated series, then you're in luck! there's an actual PJO Animation Fan Project! If you want to help and contribute to the project just look us up on Twitter-- @pjoanimation !! We would be so happy to have you! ♡ welp I hope you've had fun reading and feel free to scream at me in the comments! Tell me what you think!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i know i suck for not updating this in such a long time but college has been super hectic lately :( sorry!!
> 
> and i know this is really short considering how long i was away but i'm trying my best to write regularly again so please bear with me! \\(°^°)/ really sorry again and i hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!

It was only a matter of time before they start thinking that,  _hey, how do we protect ourselves from imminent danger in there?_  
  
They didn't have any weapons, much less the capability to wield them. But, having a weapon could help.  _Just_  a little bit.  
  
"You know what we need?" Mari started, "Weapons of our own."  
  
Matthieu perked up, grinning, "Oh, we could help with that. Come on."  
  
Next thing they knew, they were in the armory, looking for their own weapons. Yuuri had passed a huge pair of bronze knuckles and a heavy-looking shield, when he saw it.  _This should be good enough_ , he mused to himself thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh, that?" Matthieu hummed, "A celestial bronze knife? Didn't think you'd take something like that. If you want to wield a knife, you'd have to be pretty agile, quick on your feet. You'll be in really close combat, after all."  
  
Yuuri shrugged. He still did take up ballet under their aunt Minako's supervision. Maybe his superb footwork would come in handy. Mari looked over his shoulder and nodded upraisingly, "Nice choice, Yuu."  
  
"Have you decided on anything yet?" Yuri grumbled, "We still have to take the sword from the forest. Hurry up!"  
  
Mari rolled her eyes at the teen and grabbed a spear, "Wow," she said thoughtfully, "What is this? Looks awesome."  
  
Yuri zeroed in on her and the spear, eyes glinting, "An electric spear.  _Holy shit_ , I've always wanted one," Yuri turned to Matthieu, a hard look on his face, "I want one, too."  
  
"Whoa," Matthieu raised his hands, an eyebrow lifted, "You already have a sword, Plisetsky. And you're a damn good swordsman. You don't need an electric spear."  
  
Viktor butted in, "Yes, you don't need one. And we really should get going? Alright?" Yuri gave him one menacing glare and grumbled, "Fine."  
  
Viktor sighed and gave the twins a small smile, "Let's go."  
  
Matthieu stopped them, holding onto Viktor's shoulder, "Wait. Take these." He proceeded to damp a bunch of stuff into a bag and shoved it into Viktor's arms. "I've given you some stuff that may come in handy. Some vials of Greek fire and a quiver of fart arrows," He grinned, "Got the idea from the Hunters of Artemis. Should be helpful."  
  
"Thank you," Yuuri breathed out. Viktor clapped a hand on Matthieu's back and nodded firmly, "We're going to get him back. I promise."  
  
Matthieu nodded, a small smile on his face, "I never doubted you will."  
  
  
If you were to ask Yuuri what he thought he'd be doing at this time, running from a group of big-ass ancient ants was not on his list. He should've insisted being left with Leo and Calypso and helped with setting up the Argo III instead! At least then he wouldn't be in this nightmare.  
  
He didn't know how in Tartarus he got roped into all this, but it's not going great. Nothing ever did went well since they got here, but now really isn't the time to contemplate his misfortune. Not when he's busy running from getting eaten alive by  ~~huge ants-~~  impending danger.  
  
Mari growled, "I did not get in this freaking forest  _armed_  only to be chased by a bunch of huge ants!"  
  
"Huge  _ancient_  ants," Yuuri corrected his sister, panting and Mari only threw him a warning look. "Ants are ants, Yuu! Now, let's do something about this!"  
  
Yuri grinned manically, "Now, you're talking!"  
  
"But what?" Yuuri yelped, "In case you haven't remembered, we  _don't_  have a plan!"  
  
"I do!" Viktor yelled, catching the other three's attention, "On my count, all of you stop running."  
  
Yuuri couldn't believe this. "What?" Yuuri squeaked, " _No!_ "  
  
Viktor eyed him, his gaze looking determined, "Yuuri," he started, "Do you trust me?"  
  
Yuuri's eyes narrowed, "Viktor, this isn't about trust! This is about-"  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
Looking ahead and slightly panting, Yuuri thought to himself as he ran. Mari and Yuri gave each other a knowing look. Then, Yuuri sighed.  
  
Nodding, he replied, "Fine. What's the plan?"  
  
  
Yuuri did not know what was happening. He stared blankly as Viktor started singing,  _horribly_ , he might add, as the Myrmekes stopped in their places, their mandibles twitching confusedly.  
  
"What is happening?" Yuuri managed to whisper as a particularly awful screech came from Viktor. Mari cringed, "Remind me not to invite that guy for Karaoke."  
  
Yuri sighed loudly, annoyed and marched up to the silver-haired demigod, "Shut the fuck up! Let me do this!"  
  
Viktor blinked, looking fazed as the blonde teen took a deep breath and started singing.   
  
The Myrmekes actually stopped, their large bug heads tilting in curiosity and antennaes moving around rapidly. They loved music.  
  
Yuuri couldn't believe what he was seeing. Yuri was singing the  _Bohemian Rhapsody_  to a bunch of huge ass,  _ancient_ , ants and nailing all the high notes.  
  
If Apollo was here, he'd be making epics of the thirteen-year old blonde who singlehandedly rendered the Myrmekes speechless with his tasteful rendition of a Queen classic.  
  
Mari nudged him urgently, "Now, what do we do? We have the ants distracted."  
  
Viktor pouted, arms crossed sulkily, "Am I really that terrible of a singer? I swear,  _I can do so much better, Yuuri--_ "  
  
"This really isn't the time, Viktor," Yuuri hissed and Viktor only continued pouting, "What can we do?"  
  
" _Well_ ," Viktor started, a-matter-of-factly, "Myrmekes attack in groups. They never attack alone; that's a con for us already, because one is hard enough to kill. Not only are they strong, they also spit acid and that celestial bronze knife you have? They can cut through that."  
  
Yuuri suddenly had the urge to strangle Viktor. "Then, what do we do?" He asked, almost in a near state of panic.  
  
"Wait," Viktor gasped and grabbed a bow, "We have a bow and some arrows! We can use these!"  
  
Mari smirked and Yuuri almost frantically yelled, "Then? What are you waiting for?" Mari's eyes gleamed, " _Shoot!_ "  
  
Viktor grabbed an arrow and aimed.  
  
  
"I still can't believe how we almost got killed by a bunch of ants," Yuuri sighed tiredly.  
  
Once they board the Argo III, Viktor called for a group meeting, reasoning that they'd need to have a plan. Except, everyone was tired and nearly ready to collapse.  
  
Yuuri was really just mentally and emotionally exhausted. Mari, on the other hand, looked like she enjoyed herself immensely.  
  
Well, Yuri too was too busy admiring the sword. He parried around, trying out some moves. "This is one great sword," he mused before crashing down on a seat.  
  
Leo whistled as soon as he saw the sword and asked to take a closer look at it, "Definitely Dad's work. This looks  _amazing_."  
  
"So," Mari coughed, "How will we get to this Sea of Monsters? You are taking us halfway, right?" She asked Leo pointedly.  
  
Leo grinned and nodded, "Yep! Sorry, we couldn't take you all the way; we're caught up in the middle of something."  
  
"A quest?" Yuuri can sympathize.  
  
"Kind of something like that," Leo smiled sadly.  _Huh, seems hard to ask._  
  
Calypso thought of it as the perfect time to jump in on the conversation, "Anyway! I heard someone was coming with? Who can direct you guys to the Sea of Monsters?"  
  
"Who?" Viktor asked curiously. "Here."  
  
They all turned to see...  _Noctis?_  Yuuri blinked, "Noctis?"  
  
"Yo," he raised a hand lazily in greeting, an easy grin on his lips, "Sea of Monsters tour guide, at your service!"  
  
  
Once Yuuri's head hit the pillows of his bunk bed that night, he was out like a light.  
  
Except, it wasn't going to be any of the proper sleep he wanted to have. Not when he found himself staring at a heavily beaten-up boy amidst the damp, dark cave.  _Otabek._  
  
Rushing towards the demigod, Yuuri urgently whispered as he tried to gently nudge him awake, careful not to touch any of his injuries, "Otabek.  _Otabek!_ "  
  
Groaning, the son of Hephaestus slowly opened his eyes, "What..?  _Who are you?_ "  
  
" _Yuuri_ ," sighing, Yuuri sat back on his heels, "Yuuri Katsuki, son of Poseidon. I'm so glad to see you still conscious! Yuri's been worried sick about you!"  
  
Otabek's eyes widened, "Yura knows?  _How_... just how long have I been here?"  
  
Yuuri shook his head sadly, unsure, "We heard that you went missing after a week off on a vacation with your family... Maybe around a week at most?"  
  
Otabek silently cursed, "So much time, wasted. While I'm trapped here, those freaking giants are out there, searching for the sword!"  
  
"Don't worry," Yuuri reassured him, a small smile on his lips, "Yuri told us about it. We'll keep it safe for you."  
  
He sighed, beyond relieved, a ghost of a smile showed on his face, "Thank you. I knew it was a good thing to tell Yuri about it."  
  
Yuuri thought he shouldn't have told Yuri everything, to be honest; not when he could trash a project you've been working on for months and set it on fire in  _minutes_ , but that was just him.  
  
"Where is it?" He asked, a small frown on his face, "For some reason, all the giants are after it."  
  
"We're on our way to rescue you," Yuuri replied, "It's with us."  
  
Otabek let out a gruff laugh, "That's reassuring. Who are you coming with?"  
  
"Viktor, Mari, Leo Valdez and Calypso," then, he hesitatingly added, " _Yuri_."  
  
Frowning, Otabek shook his head, "Yura? Why did he come?"  
  
Yuuri gave him a sad smile, "He wanted to come and save you. Also, he's a part of the prophecy..."  
  
"This is too dangerous," he replied through gritted teeth, "He could  _die_!"  
  
"He didn't seem to care about that," Yuuri pointed out, "All he could think about was his best friend, in some place called the Sea of Monsters, taken hostage.  _Of course_  he would want to come!"  
  
" _Still_ ," Otabek sighed in resignation, "I know we don't exactly know each other, hell, the only thing I know is your name and that you're a demigod like me, but... could you look out for Yura?" He tilted his head down, eyes clenched shut, "I couldn't forgive myself if something ever happened to him. I promised his grandpa that I'd..."  
  
Yuuri nodded resolutely, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance, "Don't worry, we'll be looking out for him. Well, not like  _I'm_  capable of protecting him-- I don't even know how to use my knife yet, but, yeah..." Yuuri smiled reassuringly one last time, "I'll look after him."  
  
Otabek smiled, "Thank you..."  
  
Then, Yuuri's vision started getting murky. Everything was blurry and Otabek's voice was slowly fading away to nothing.  
  
 _"Look out for..."_  
  
"What? I-I can't hear you!" Yuuri strained his ears to hear, but it was all in vain. Otabek's lips were just moving without any sound coming out.  
  
Gasping, Yuuri let everything sink in. They needed to hurry and save Otabek, fast. Time was ticking closer and Chris was still missing.  
  
Sighing deep, Yuuri buried his head in his hands.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta-da!!! otabek finally got to talk to yuuri! and what was otabek warning yuuri about? what about chris? welp, we'll just have to find out in the next chapters!! shout at me in the comments haha ily guys!! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, go check out my other YOI stories!!
> 
> Subscribe and leave comments or kudos if you liked it— you don't know how happy that makes me feel! ♥️


End file.
